To Live With Purpose
by ChoupetteLagerfeld
Summary: Appearing out of thin air in a strange forest was not on Kerrianne's agenda for the day. Neither was falling in love with an infuriatingly handsome, Pantene-perfect elf. All she wanted was to go home but there she was, stuck on Middle Earth, without even her toothbrush! Looks like it's time to live with purpose. Haldir/OC
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone and welcome to my very first Lord of the Rings fan fiction! I am a huge fan of the genre and after much deliberation, have decided to add my writing to the mix. This story will be a Haldir/OC romance with elements of humor and adventure.

I am posting the beginning few chapters to establish the story and will upload more as I write them. Hopefully this will be on a weekly schedule but sometimes life gets in the way!

Now, for a couple disclaimers:

I own nothing you recognize. JRR Tolkien is a genius and I am merely a fan of his work. I make no profit from this writing.

I am by no means an expert on LOTR/Middle Earth. Any mistakes or inconsistencies are entirely my fault and may very well be deliberate. I write to have fun and while I want to put out a good story, I am not nitpicky about the details. Please don't hold it against me!

Thank you and please read on!

-ChoupetteLagerfeld

—-

Kerrianne Jacobson had never believed her visions would amount to much until now. Until she was standing in the middle of a strange forest with no idea how she'd gotten there did she think that perhaps her grandmother was right. Maybe there was something to the visions. Maybe there was something to the stories her nana had told her since childhood. Maybe the strange happenings that seemed to dog her every step were warning signs that Kerrianne should have heeded.

It was too late now. Kerrianne looked around her nervously; this forest was nothing like the tame woods of her tiny hometown. It was eerily quiet and the trees around her seemed to exhale and sigh as if they were conscious. She knew it was impossible, but Kerrianne found herself edging away from the nearest tree in case it somehow decided to pounce on her.

"Pfft, pouncing trees," Kerrianne snorted quietly as she brushed her hair back from her face and took a few tentative steps forward. The only way to find out where she was and how she could get back home was to find a trail of some kind…

Kerrianne walked for what felt like hours. The woods slowly grew thicker and she noticed that the forest was not as quiet as she had previously assumed. She began to notice small noises and creaks in the trees. She couldn't shake the idea that the forest had an air of awareness, as if it knew she was out of place and was watching her. She shivered as a small breeze wafted through the trees and cooled her bare arms. She definitely was not dressed to be traipsing around in the damn wilderness. She was hoping that she'd soon come to the edge of the wood, though, since it seemed like she'd been going steadily downhill for a while now.

Just as she stepped into a shaft of sunlight beaming down from the sky above, Kerrianne heard a male voice. It was a deep baritone and a shiver ran down her spine at the sound. She stopped in her tracks and swung her head from side to side, trying to find the speaker. She saw no one.

Suddenly a figure dropped down immediately in front of her and straightened up to an imposing height. Kerrianne stumbled back and flung her arms out in a feeble defensive gesture.

"Fuck, dude! You nearly scared the shit out of me!" Kerrianne blurted as her eyes drank in the sight of the man before her. Despite his impossibly long blonde hair, he was surely a man. His broad shoulders and strong stance cut a masculine shape she could not ignore. It was then that she noticed he was holding a bow strung with an arrow, aimed right at her.

"Whoa, man! No need for that. I'm sorry if I'm trespassing but I'm lost," Kerrianne plead, hoping he'd at least lower the weapon. No dice, his eyes narrowed at her and his aim never faltered.

"What business have you in Lothlorien?" He questioned, his voice sounding like a melody to her ears. His speech was lightly accented, though Kerrianne couldn't place the accent at all.

"Loth—Lothlorien?" Kerrianne sputtered. She'd never heard of such a place.

"The wood of the Lady of Light," The man before her replied, his eyes scrutinizing every inch of her. Kerrianne suddenly wished she'd worn longer shorts. He looked like he'd never seen cut-offs before.

"Eyes up here, dude," Kerrianne motioned towards her face, smirking as he seemed affronted by her accusation. His back straightened and he took a step closer to her.

"I repeat, what business have you here, mortal?" The man was clearly losing patience with her.

"Mortal? What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Kerrianne scoffed, her hands on her hips. He took another menacing step towards her. "Okay! Okay, I'll level with you. I have no effing clue where I am. One minute I was home, about to have a serious Netflix binge and the next I'm in this Godforsaken forest!" Kerrianne said hotly.

"You do not recall coming here?" He asked, lowering his arms so the arrow pointed at their feet. Kerrianne exhaled. It was a start.

"Well, obviously I've walked for a while. But I don't know how I ended up in the forest to start with," She answered with a shrug, allowing herself to study him like he'd studied her a moment earlier. He was indeed tall, well over six feet, and broad. There were braids in his hair, and while Kerrianne had never been a fan of long hair on men, she had to admit that he rocked the style. His blue eyes warily watched her as she took in he rest of him. He was dressed in strange clothing: a pair of leggings and a tunic layered under a cloak of sorts. She noted the weapons strapped at his waist and back. She didn't know what to make of him except that he was obviously in impeccable shape and made Kerrianne painfully aware of her padded hips and thick legs on display in her tiny shorts. She definitely hadn't planned on meeting anyone like him when she'd dressed that morning.

"You will come with me," He stated after a moment of silence. Kerrianne's eyes darted up from where they'd been lingering on his broad chest to rest on his face. He had a strong jaw and straight nose. His lips were full but currently twisted in a slight frown.

"I don't think so, pal! I don't even know you!" Kerrianne took a step backwards. She didn't care that he looked like a model, no way was she following him through the forest.

"You will come with me," He stated again, raising his arms once more to aim the notched arrow at her chest. "You will go before the Lady Galadriel. She will have answers as to why you wander the wood alone," His eyes swept over her once more, a look of suspicion on his beautiful face.

"Um, as much as I'd love to meet your wife, I really should get going. I just want to find my way home," Kerrianne plead, hoping he'd see reason. As much as he was possibly the best looking man she'd ever seen, Kerrianne had to question whether she should really go anywhere with a guy who looked like he was dressed for the Renaissance Faire.

"Lady Galadriel is not my wife!" He said, aghast. "She is the lady of my people!" His eyes blazed.

"Your people?" Kerrianne questioned, feeling a knot of dread settle in her gut. Who the hell was this guy?

"The elves of Lothlorien!" He stated hotly, as if she were an idiot. It was at that moment that Kerrianne noticed a small detail she'd overlooked in her previous perusal: the pointed tips of his ears.

"Elves!" Kerrianne exclaimed weakly as her knees buckled beneath her and she saw no more.


	2. Chapter 2

Wut up, guys! Welcome to chapter 2!

Once again, I own nothing. Not a single thing.

-ChoupetteLagerfeld

—

Kerrianne's eyes fluttered open and she was immediately alarmed to see the ground bobbing up and down in front of her eyes and her unruly hair falling about her face. It took her a moment to realize she'd been flung over the shoulder of the man she'd met earlier and was being carried at a fairly swift pace.

"Hey!" She exclaimed, squirming in order to get down. He didn't answer her but his grip tightened around her legs as she kicked and scrambled at his back in order to right herself.

"Stop moving," He grumbled at her, his pace accelerating slightly.

"Dude! Put me down! Where the fuck are you taking me?" Kerrianne growled back, grabbing a fist full of his long blonde hair and yanking it. His head whipped back and a second later he dumped her unceremoniously on the ground.

"Hey!" Kerrianne glared at him from her spot on the forest floor. She wanted to rub her backside in pain but wouldn't give the elf the satisfaction. "That was uncalled for!"

"You dare to pull my hair!" He answered hotly, his blue eyes flashing. Kerrianne blushed.

"I'm sorry but you wouldn't put me down! I don't know where you think you're taking me but I don't go anywhere against my will," Kerrianne stated as she climbed to her feet and brushed herself off. She pretended to ignore his gaze as she pulled her shirt down, which had ridden up somewhat while she'd been carried over his shoulder.

"You are trespassing in the forest of my people, far too close to the walls of my city for comfort. You don't know where you are and you are dressed unlike any mortal I have witnessed. While I can't see you being much of a danger," At this point he looked her up and down with a slight sneer. "I cannot let you continue to wander on your own. You will answer to my Lord and Lady and they can decide what to do with you," He finished in a firm tone. Kerrianne sighed and weighed her options. She didn't really have any, to be honest. She doubted she could overpower or outrun the elf and so far he hadn't been cruel to her. At least he wasn't aiming an arrow at her heart anymore. She supposed she'd have to meet the rulers of his city and hope that they too wouldn't consider her a threat. Maybe they'd even be able to help her get home.

"Fine," Kerrianne acquiesced. "But I can walk there myself," She motioned for him to lead the way. He studied her for a moment, as if he expected to make a break for it but must have decided even she wouldn't be that stupid, for he continued on his path at a brisk pace. Kerrianne jogged a little to keep up with him.

"Hey can you slow it down a little? Not all of us have giant elf legs," The word "elf" felt weird in her mouth and she shook her head. She had to stay calm because if she freaked out now, she might not ever recover. She took a fortifying breath and glanced at the elf beside her out of the corner of her eye. He did slow his pace slightly but stared straight ahead. Kerrianne couldn't see any discernible path ahead of them but he seemed to know exactly where he was headed.

"I'm sorry for pulling your hair," Kerrianne said quietly after a few minute of walking in silence. He didn't say anything but nodded his head to acknowledge her apology. They walked in continued silence for maybe twenty more minutes before Kerrianne broke the quiet between them once more.

"I'm Kerrianne, by the way," She stated, waiting for him to respond. "And this would be the point where you tell me your name," She added in slight annoyance. This elf must be the most stoic person she'd ever met!

"I am Haldir, March Warden of Lothlorien," He replied, his voice swollen with pride.

"What does that mean?" Kerrianne asked, her curiosity piqued. It didn't surprise her that he had an important sounding title. The way he carried himself made it fairly obvious that he had a high station.

"It means that it is my honor and duty to protect my people, my city, and the forest you found yourself in," He answered, glancing down at her. Kerrianne mulled this information over for a second.

"So you're a soldier," She stated, swallowing thickly. She was pretty lucky he hadn't been rougher with her earlier when she pulled his hair! She'd really needed to stop acting without thinking.

"I am," He replied. "Wait here," His arm reached out and stopped Kerrianne in her tracks. She waited while he walked ahead through the trees, wondering what he was doing. He returned a minute later and motioned her forward. "Normally strangers are blindfolded before being led into our city but somehow I doubt it matters in your case."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kerrianne, asked not sure if she should be insulted or not.

"It means you were blissfully unaware during the whole walk here and I'd be greatly surprised if you could find your way here again given the opportunity." Haldir answered, his back turned to her once more as they passed through a grove of trees. Kerrianne blushed, knowing what he said was true. While the forest was beautiful, she'd been distracted by her companion during the entire journey through the woods.

A moment later they came upon a large gate and several elves dropped from the canopy of trees above, startling Kerrianne. She stumbled into Haldir's back before catching her footing and blushing a deep crimson under the gaze of the elves.

"Haldir, you bring an unexpected visitor with you," One of the new elves stepped forward, his hand on his chest in a kind of salute to Haldir.

"Rumil, this is Lady Kerrianne. She is a lost wanderer and I would bring her before our Lord and Lady. They will know what to do with her," Haldir stated as he motioned to Kerrianne. Her eyebrows rose at his use of the title "Lady" but she didn't say anything as they group of them walked towards the giant gates and they slowly opened to reveal further trails and large trees ahead.

"It is good to meet you, Lady Kerrianne," Rumil bowed his head slightly at her as he walked by her side. Kerrianne glanced up at him, noting that he too had long blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Was every single elf model material?

"Um, you too," Kerrianne awkwardly held out her hand and Rumil looked at her, surprised before he took her hand in his and brought it up to his lips. He placed a soft kiss upon the back of her hand as his twinkling eyes stared down at her. Kerrianne blushed and hastily removed her hand from his grasp, glancing around to see if any of the other elves noticed. She caught Haldir's withering gaze before he turned back around, his long curtain of hair swishing over his shoulders. She could hear the others snicker around her as her blush deepened.

As they crested a small hill, Kerrianne stopped mid step as she took in the city before them. Great trees grew from the forest floor and wooden spiral staircases twirled around the massive trunks, leading up to platforms in the trees. A river babbled below them, winding between the trees and she watched as elves walked over bridges and up winding stairs. It was breathtakingly beautiful and she'd never seen anything like it.

"Welcome to Caras Galadhon, Lady Kerrianne," Rumil said from beside her as her eyes drank it all in. Somehow, she immediately knew this was the beginning of a great adventure.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3 is here!

Rate and review, if you please!

Remember, I own NOTHING.

Thanks!

-ChoupetteLagerfeld

—-

Haldir dismissed the rest of the guard for the night, uneasy with his brother's bright gaze lingering on the mortal. He led her through the paths of his city and up winding flights of stairs until he came upon the private, quiet quarters of his Lord and Lady. There he paused as he turned towards Kerrianne, motioning for her stop. She looked expectantly up at him and Haldir was caught in her deep brown eyes for a moment. It was unusual to see eyes so dark; all of the elves he knew had bright eyes. Hers were so dark they were nearly unsettling. Haldir quietly shook his head to himself and collected his wandering thoughts.

"Wait here while I get my Lord and Lady. Do not speak until spoken to," Haldir's voice was stern as he turned and entered the arched doorway ahead of them. Kerrianne took his absence as an opportunity to observe her surroundings. The city was gorgeous, like something out of a fairy-tale. Every where she looked, nature blended seamlessly into the structures and homes of the elves. They were very clever in how they harnessed the forest for their home. Just as she was examining a water fountain that was carved out of the wall nearest her, she noticed she was being watched. As she straightened, she was met with the sight of two beautiful, ethereal elves.

They were each the most amazing beings she'd ever laid eyes on but the Lady was truly a sight to behold. Her pale skin glowed as if lit from within and her long hair hung in waves of spun gold. She was dressed in a beautifully draped gown and wore a crown of sorts on her head. Most amazing and perhaps unsettling of all, though, were the eyes studying her. Kerrianne stared back as the Lady smiled softly at her and extended an arm in a gesture of welcome.

"Welcome to Lothlorien, child," the beautiful elven lady said, her voice washing over Kerrianne in such a sweet caress that she didn't even mind being called a child. "Haldir says you are a lost traveler but you are not dressed for a quest," The Lady stated, as if she knew much more than she let on.

"Um, no, your…. highness," Kerrianne answered, unsure of how to address the elves in front of her. Haldir's lips tightened in a barely perceptible smirk and Kerrianne found herself blushing yet again.

"You may call me Lady Galadriel and this is my husband Lord Celeborn," Lady Galadriel offered in a kind voice. "Please come tell us your story," Galadriel motioned for Kerrianne to follow her inside the doorway. Lord Celeborn nodded and waited for the women to enter before following behind with Haldir. Kerrianne nervously took the seat Galadriel offered her, sitting on the edge of the beautifully carved wooden chair, as if afraid to truly relax.

At Galadriel's insistence, she told the elves what she'd told Haldir: that she didn't know how she'd come to be in their forest and that her memory was hazy. She explained that she'd never met or seen an elf before and that where she was from, such beings were only in story books. This was met with great surprise from all three elves. Kerrianne wasn't sure what to make of them. So far they had been nothing but polite but she suspected they were wiser and more powerful than they let on. They seemed supernatural, completely unlike anyone she'd ever met before. It made her incredibly nervous.

"My Lady, what do you make of this mortal's tale?" Lord Celeborn finally asked, his eyes leaving Kerrianne's to land on his wife's beautiful face. Lady Galadriel took a moment to reply, letting her gaze bore into Kerrianne's.

"I sense no dishonestly from Lady Kerrianne, though I find I do not sense much at all," Galadriel replied, in such a manner that unsettled Kerrianne. Both Celeborn and Haldir swiftly looked back at Kerrianne, twin expressions of puzzlement on their handsome faces.

"I don't know what you mean," Kerrianne stated nervously. What did she mean when she used the word "sense"? Was it possible that this Lady Galadriel also had psychic abilities? Kerrianne had never met another like herself and she felt a shiver of excitement at the prospect.

"I have been gifted with the ability of sight. Usually I can determine immediately the heart of a man, or woman," Galadriel offered, a curious look on her face. "With you however, my sight is hazy and clouded," Kerrianne let out her breath in a harsh whoosh as she tried to school her expression.

"Lady Galadriel, I have waited my whole life to meet someone like you!" Kerrianne said, her voice coming out a bit louder than she'd intended. Celeborn and Haldir stared at her, slightly alarmed. "I have psychic abilities too!" Kerrianne tempered her voice before going on. "My grandmother told me that one day I'd come across another person like me. Do you think this is why I'm here? Because I'm like you?" At this, Haldir scoffed, bringing everyone's attention to him.

"You are nothing like the Lady," Haldir stated haughtily. Kerrianne blushed deeply at his proclamation.

"Of course not! I don't mean to compare myself to… I just meant, maybe Lady Galadriel and I have this in common," Kerrianne glared at the elf, her dark eyes burning with embarrassment and annoyance as she stumbled over her words to explain herself. He returned her glare.

"Do not be unkind, March Warden," Lady Galadriel scolded mildly before turning back to Kerrianne. "It is possible, child, though I doubt that the only reason you are here is because of these abilities you say you have," Galadriel stated, not unkindly.

"I can't think of any other reason that I'd just appear here, of all places," Kerrianne was puzzled and suddenly very tired. She sighed, feeling frustrated and worn out.

"Do not despair. All answers will reveal themselves in time. You are weary. Haldir will show you to a guest talon. Take your rest and we will speak tomorrow," Galadriel stood from the table, prompting Celeborn and Haldir to also immediately stand. Kerrianne was the last to rise and she avoided everyone's gaze as Haldir led her to the door. She paused before exiting and turned back around.

"Thank you. I really appreciate your understanding and hospitality," Kerrianne said sincerely, directing this remark to the Lord and Lady. Celeborn merely smiled while Galadriel bid her goodnight with a kind smile and wave of her graceful hand.

Kerrianne hurried out the door to find Haldir waiting for her, a neutral expression on his face. He began the descent down the winding stairs, this time not slowing his pace for Kerrianne to keep up. Instead of giving him the satisfaction of asking him to slow down, she sped her pace and resigned herself to the fact that she'd have to follow him like a child rather than walk at his side. Eventually after walking down a winding path and climbing yet another winding staircase, they came to a modest looking home situated in the strong branches of an old tree.

"You may stay here. Someone should be by in the morning to assist you, should you need anything. Otherwise most of what you'll need can be found within," Haldir stated, looking quite bored with the conversation. Kerrianne glanced over the railing of the platform, noting they were some sixty feet up from the ground.

"Don't you ever get nervous of the height?" Kerrianne questioned, taking a few steps away from the railing and back towards the center of the platform. Haldir gave her blank look.

"No. We are elves," He answered, as if her question was the most moronic inquiry he'd ever heard. Kerrianne's cheeks colored once more.

"I don't know what I did to offend you, but there's no need for you to be such a jerk," Kerrianne responded hotly. Haldir's eyes flashed as he took several steps closer to Kerrianne, causing her to retreat until her back touched the door of her guest home. His hands landed on either side of her face as he leaned in.

"Your very presence here offends me," Haldir stated quietly, his breath flowing lightly over Kerrianne's lips. He whirled around and briskly walked back to the stairs and was out of sight before she could form a response.

Kerrianne tried to shrug off the hurt that pinched at her chest from Haldir's words as she opened the door to the guest talon. It had been a long afternoon and as the sky began to darken, so did her thoughts. She had no idea why she was here or even really what "here" was. She felt utterly alone and could only hope that tomorrow would dawn brighter. And that maybe she'd get a chance to have the last word with Haldir.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, hey, hey! Thanks for checking out chapter 4!

A giant, heart-felt thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, favorited, and followed this story! Each one of you brought a smile to my face and warmed my cold, black heart! Everyone seems to think we need more Haldir fics, and I could not agree more! Hopefully this story is living up to everyone's expectations.

Once again, I don't own a darn thing (except for Kerrianne).

Thanks again and enjoy this chapter.

-ChoupetteLagerfeld

—-

The next morning saw Kerrianne in a dark mood. She'd tossed and turned, despite the comfort of the bed she'd been provided with by the elves. There was just no way for her to truly relax. She kept going over all of the questions in her head. How did she get here? Why? Would she ever go home? Why did Haldir hate her? Kerrianne found that despite her predicament, the most pressing question on her mind was that of Haldir's attitude towards her. She just couldn't get the aggravating elf's handsome, stupid face out of her head. That haughty expression had haunted her thoughts all night.

Kerrianne finally rolled out of bed and walked out of the small bedroom and into the living area of the talan. She'd been dismayed to discover the night before that there was not a bathroom, merely a chamberpot behind a privacy screen in the bedroom. She'd not anticipated that living without electricity or modern electronics would be so difficult. It appeared that these elves lived in a medieval society; a fact that Kerrianne was not overly thrilled about. She already missed overhead lighting, her MacBook, and her crappy old microwave. Just as she was ripping off a hunk of the bread that'd been left for her the night before, there was a knock at the door. Her heart pounding a little faster, Kerrianne strode over to the door and swung it open to reveal the rosy visage of a smiling elf maiden.

"Hello!" The elf beamed at Kerrianne, her pretty face lighting up. Kerrianne gave her a weak smile in reply, not wanting to be rude but really not feeling up to being so bright and cheery this early. It was unnatural. "You must be Lady Kerrianne! I've been sent by Lady Galadriel to assist you with anything you may need and to give your a tour of our city," The elf talked a mile a minute and Kerrianne had the suspicion that this particular elf was one of those perpetually happy-go-lucky people. She generally hated those people but since the elves were being so accommodating, she swallowed her bad mood and pasted a bigger smile on her face. It felt forced and awkward but the elf didn't seem to notice.

"Yes, uh, thanks. Whats your name?" Kerrianne asked, following the elf out onto the platform and taking in the morning sunshine. As much as Kerrianne was definitely not a morning person, she had to admit that Caras Galadhon was just as breathtaking in the bright sunlight as it was in the waning light of the night before.

"My name is Ferruel," The elf stated as she led Kerrianne down the winding stairs and along one of the wider paths that cut through the center of the city. They eventually came upon a large wooden building and Kerrianne could hear running water. "These are the bath houses. Ellith on the left and ellyn on the right," The pretty Ferruel waved her hand towards the structure. Kerrianne could make out some sort of symbols on the two separate doors but obviously had no idea what they meant.

"What are ellith and ellyn?" She asked, feeling distinctly out of place.

"Ellith are female elves and ellyn are male," Ferruel explained, an understanding look on her face. "We'd better start you learning Sindarin or there could be a serious mishap in your future, when it comes to the bathhouses!" Ferruel giggled. Kerrianne could guess that Sindarin must be the elven language.

"Don't most elves speak English anyway? I don't see why I'd need to learn Sindarin, especially since I don't plan on being here long anyway," Kerrianne muttered, wondering just how true that statement was. She had no idea how to get home and from her audience with Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel the night before, it didn't seem like the elves knew either. She let the idea leave her head as quickly as it entered it. There was no use in worrying about things she had no control over. At least, not yet.

"English? You mean Westron? Most elves don't speak it, actually. Only high-ranking elves and those schooled in the tongue, such as myself. You'll be better off learning Sindarin, should you spend any length of time here," Ferruel shrugged, a small smile still on her lips. Kerrianne sighed. She let Ferruel lead her around the city, showing her various buildings and places before leading her into a large outdoor pavilion, obviously used for group meals and gatherings.

"This is where most elves take their meals if they aren't eating in their own talans," Ferruel lead Kerrianne to a long banquet-style table and showed her the various foods and drinks. They weren't much different from the food on Earth, just simpler. They definitely didn't have refined sugars and processed foods here. Together they each filled a bowl and took a seat at the end of a long table. It seemed early still and many of the elves present seemed to be in a hurry and didn't spare them a glance. That was alright with Kerrianne; she wasn't quite up to inquisitive looks and questions just yet. At least not until she had breakfast. Sadly, it appeared there was no coffee in this world and Kerrianne found herself heartbroken at the realization. It seemed she'd have to made do with tea, like some sort of heathen, she thought to herself sarcastically.

She and Ferruel conversed easily and Kerrianne could see why the sweet "elleth" had been appointed to help her. Ferruel was kind, soft-spoken but not quite shy, and willing to answer the many questions Kerrianne had. Kerrianne was not surprised at all to learn that Ferruel was Galadriel's personal lady's maid; she was the most helpful and patient person she'd ever met and Kerrianne felt a little guilty about her initial annoyance with the pretty elf. Eventually the pavilion started to fill with more elves and she was noticing more than a few glances her way. Most of the elves thankfully seemed too polite to stare, but Kerrianne felt herself blush as she met the gaze of many an elf before hurriedly glancing away. It seemed like every single elf was young and gorgeous. Were there no elderly people here? Or children? It seemed strange and Kerrianne asked Ferruel about it.

"Well, of course there are old elves, Lady Kerrianne, but we will never _appear_ old such as mortals do. Elves are immortal and shall ever appear young and vivacious, for we are. As far as young ones, elven children are few and far between, at least compared to the race of men, since our lives are so long and we can afford to wait to procreate" Ferruel said, to Kerrianne's astonishment.

"Immortal? How old are you?" She asked before she could stop herself. "Sorry! I don't know if that's rude," She apologized, feeling out of place once more.

"It is no matter," Ferruel waved her hand in a dismissive manner. "I am quite young for an elf, merely 500 or so years," Kerrianne's eyes widened.

"500 is young? No wonder everyone's so damn good looking," She muttered. She could never fit in here.

"But you are lovely, yourself, Lady Kerrianne," Ferruel stated, as if it were the most obvious thing on Earth, well _Middle Earth_, Kerrianne supposed. She blushed deeper and shook her head. She might not be ugly, but she could never compare to the tall, slender gods and goddesses that were the elves. She hadn't seen a plain elf yet; each were beautiful and captivating in their own way.

"Please, I am not. And call me Kerrianne, enough of this 'Lady' business," Kerrianne muttered, swishing her water around in her cup. Ferruel seemed to take pity on her.

"Very well, though I must disagree with you. But enough of this talk, let us get you further acquainted with the city!" Ferruel and Kerrianne stood, bringing their used dishes to a table where a group of ellith were washing and drying. They all stopped their chatter and watched as Kerrianne deposited her bowl and cup on the table. She offered a weak smile and stated a quick thank you, though it was obvious none of them understood her. She avoided meeting their eyes and quickly followed Ferruel back out onto the paths of the city. Being a stranger in this world would most definitely take some getting used to.

Eventually Ferruel left Kerrianne at the bath houses after showing her around some more and getting her some clothing to wear, since all she had were her tank top and cut-offs. Kerrianne had blushed deeply when Ferruel had explained that her attire was considered fairly scandalous by the elves. Kerrianne was surprised, since no had mentioned it aside from Haldir, but she supposed that it was just like the elves to be polite to a fault.

Kerrianne sighed as she eased her body into the natural hot spring of the bath house (another absolute feat of engineering that seemed to prove the elves were meant to harness nature). She submerged her body and let her head rest on the edge of the pool, enjoying the fact that she was alone in the water. Ferrule had explained that most elves bathed in the morning and that higher ranking elves had bathing chambers in their talans, so Kerrianne would most likely be able to use the bath house in private later in the day.

Her thoughts were a jumble a she soaked in the water and slowly lathered herself using some handmade soap Ferruel had gotten her. So far the elves were nothing but congenial, even if they did stare at her when she wasn't looking and converse in Sindarin around her. Kerrianne supposed she couldn't blame them; she was an outsider after all. She was grateful for Ferruel and for Lady Galadriel. Though Galadriel hadn't had any answers for her today, Kerrianne found that she liked being in the ethereal lady's company (even though she was unsettling to a point).

Eventually Kerrianne's thoughts turned to Haldir, the stoic March Warden. Ferruel had explained that Haldir was the highest ranking member of the elves' military, a general of sorts, and that he was very well respected in their society. He was known for his staunch morals and dedication to his position, which he'd held for over 600 years. Kerrianne wasn't surprised at all to hear that he'd held his position for so long; he had the air of someone used to having his orders followed at once and without question. It figured he was basically an old man used to getting his way (though Kerrianne hadn't mentioned that last bit to Ferruel. Haldir could apparently do no wrong in anyone's eyes and she wasn't about to badmouth him to her only friend here).

But he was an infuriating elf! Kerrianne's cheeks heated once more as she mused on their one and only interaction that day. She and Ferruel had been to see a seamstress about some clothing for Kerrianne when Haldir had walked in with some tunics that needed repair. The way his eyes had traversed her figure as the seamstress took her measurements almost made Kerrianne think Haldir was checking her out… But almost immediately after, he'd raised his eyebrow and with a smirk commented that Kerrianne would no doubt be needing some custom garments, for her figure was so much different from the elves'.

It had been humiliating, having her body scrutinized already in front of Ferruel and the seamstress, who were unnaturally beautiful and perfect. But then to have Haldir, who was the seeming model of male perfection, point out her shortcomings was beyond mortifying. Kerrianne had reacted in anger, of course, and told Haldir that he must be visiting the seamstress in order to have the necklines of his tunics increased, for there was no way his stupid, giant head could fit through them as is! The way his eyes widened and nostrils flared in anger almost had Kerrianne forgetting her own anger. His beautiful face was painfully more masculine and elegant when he was angry. She'd been disappointed when he merely turned around sharply and left without comment, his hair swishing behind him.

Kerrianne hoped that if she was to spend any amount of time with the elves that there were some ellyn more agreeable than the March Warden. She was a hot-blooded woman, as they say, and she wasn't about to be celibate just because she was lost in a supernatural, medieval society. Kerrianne stood and slowly dressed, immediately longing for her own clothes, which were dirty and would need to be washed. Kerrianne especially missed her undergarments and considered putting on her dirty bra and underwear but couldn't bring herself to. It just seemed wrong to wear dirty clothes after bathing in such beautiful, clear water. Besides, it seemed that the elves didn't wear underwear at all, from what she could tell. Especially since all of the ellith she'd seen had been virtually flat-chested, she supposed they had no need for bras. But Kerrianne definitely did, and she felt strange and naked without one.

She supposed she'd ask the seamstress if it was at all possible to have another one made, if she could. Hers wouldn't last forever and if she was stuck here for any amount of time she sure as hell wasn't going braless just because her lone bra was dirty! Kerrianne gathered her clothes, towel, and toiletries to her chest and exited the bath house through the back door to a narrow path that would eventually lead back to her talan. It would be the long way through the city, but she relished the idea of a solitary walk. Just as she was closing the door behind her and turning around, Kerrianne walked right into a broad chest.

Stumbling and dropping all of her items, Kerrianne groaned and stooped to collect them, blushing as whoever she'd ran into also crouched down to help her, their hands collecting her clothes, including her aforementioned bra and underwear. She could feel her face heat as she glanced up and realized it was none other than Haldir with her Wonder Woman thong in his hand, his face quizzical as he examined the garment. As it dawned on it what the garment must be, his face also colored and he thrust it at Kerrianne along with her bra as the stood. She took back her clothes and quickly clutched them back to her chest as she noticed Haldir's gaze fixed somewhere below her chin. The cool air and her damp skin were doing her no favors in the nipple department and of course, that fact had not escaped the March Warden. His clear blue eyes were definitely trained on her breasts, which filled Kerrianne both with a sense of feminine pride and absolute embarrassment.

"Thanks!," Kerrianne squeaked after a pause and quickly skirted around Haldir and hurried down the path. If she'd glanced behind her as she rushed away, she'd have noticed the way Haldir's eyes followed her movements until she was out of sight. He'd never met a stranger, more compelling individual.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello, hello, hello!

First off, thanks to my reviewers and those of you who have faved and followed this story. It's really appreciated; especially when all I want to do is write and I have a million things to do! You guys make it really hard for me to actually get my homework done.

I also just want to clarify a couple things real quick:

This story is a bit AU. There will be some overlap with the books but overall, the plot will be much more light-hearted and simpler. No one wants me to re-hash the books and frankly, I want this story to be fun and fresh to read. You guys are basically guaranteed a happy ending, but there will be plenty of drama beforehand, trust me!

I write and edit this story by myself. As careful as I try to be, some typos are bound to happen and I apologize for them. I know it's annoying to find typos but trust me when I say that I try my best. Thanks for being understanding where thats concerned.

Once again, I don't own a goddamn thing!

Thanks for reading!

-ChoupetteLagerfeld

—-

A week passed and Kerrianne was beginning to feel more welcome among the elves. Ferruel was fast becoming a good friend and the two of them spent much of their time together when Ferruel wasn't busy with her duties for Galadriel. There had also been several audiences with the Lady of the Golden Wood over the week and though no one was any closer to solid answers, Kerrianne was trying to stay positive. Galadriel assured her that everything would become clear in time and that the fog in her magic mirror would eventually clear. As it was, Kerrianne spent her time learning Sindarin, assisting Ferruel with small tasks, generally exploring the beautiful city and surrounding forest of Caras Galadhon, and generally avoiding a certain March Warden.

She hadn't mentioned the encounter with Haldir at the bath houses to Ferruel. It's not that she didn't trust the pretty elleth, it's just that Kerrianne herself didn't really understand the encounter herself. She could have sworn that there had been an expression of interest in Haldir's eyes that time, but thinking back on it now, she was sure she'd been mistaken. Why would Haldir ever be interested in her? Especially since she could never compare to the beautiful ellith he was around on a daily basis. The women here were all slim, tall, pale, and had long lustrous hair. By comparison, Kerrianne was practically a troll.

She shrugged her shoulders with a small sigh as she scrubbed her laundry in the river. It seemed a popular activity for the elves to do their laundry at one bend in the river and Kerrianne had quickly picked up on how much gossiping the elves got up to during laundry duty. She supposed gossiping was a good way to break up the monotony of scrubbing her laundry against the rocks that lined the river bed. If you'd told her two weeks ago that she'd deeply miss doing laundry (the modern Earth way, that is), she'd have laughed in your face. As it was, Kerrianne would kill for a real washing machine and a handful of quarters. Doing laundry in the river was a back-breaking process and she very quickly learned to detest the chore.

Suddenly there was a ripple of excitement among the ellith and Kerrianne glanced at Ferruel as she rinsed her tunic and wrung it out.

"What's going on? Kerrianne asked Ferruel, her Sindarin of no use to her when all the elves spoke in excited whispers. She was starting to pick it up but couldn't understand anyone unless they spoke slowly and used simple words. She was beginning to tire of not being able to understand anyone and had really buckled down on learning the language.

"It seems that Anariel is washing Haldir's tunics," Ferruel explained, a slight frown on her face.

"So?" Kerrianne asked. Who cared about who did whose laundry?

"Typically the wardens have their clothes washed by the trainees. It is unusual for anyone else to have this duty," Ferruel delicately soaped a gown Kerrianne guessed belonged to Galadriel.

"I still don't get it. Why would anyone care that Anariel is washing Haldir's clothes?" Kerrianne's washing was done and she loaded the few items into her basket to take back to her talan and hang to dry later. Thankfully she and Ferruel had finally been able to track down a few better-fitting items for Kerrianne. She now had several dresses and tunics as well as leggings and gorgeous pair of soft brown boots. It was a small wardrobe but she was grateful for it, nonetheless.

"It indicates that Haldir and Anariel have an…. intimate relationship if he is allowing her to tend to his washing. It is an honor to serve the March Warden in this way," Ferruel explained, gently washing the beautiful gown in the clear, sparkling water of the river.

"Are you _serious_? Washing Haldir's dirty laundry is considered an _honor_? You people are weird," Kerrianne shook her head. Ferruel merely smiled in reply.

"Have you never done the washing for the man in your life?" Ferruel looked at Kerrianne curiously.

"Pfft! Please," Kerrianne scoffed. "First of all, there is no man in my life. Secondly, if there _were_, he would definitely be doing his own laundry! We didn't have women's suffrage for nothin'!" Kerrianne exclaimed, finding the idea of doing a man's laundry utterly abhorrent.

"And you call my people strange," Ferruel chuckled, shaking her head much as Kerrianne had done earlier. "Come, we should hang this as soon as possible," Ferruel motioned to the baskets of laundry. Together they collected their items and passed the other ellith, Kerrianne trying to ignore the lovely Anariel's blushing and giggling. The elleth clearly enjoying being the center of attention. Kerrianne could imagine that Haldir was quite the eligible bachelor among the elves but she had to suppose that there were far more agreeable elves than Haldir available. He was far too serious in Kerrianne's opinion.

As they lazily walked along the main path though the city, Ferruel and Kerrianne chatted in slow, measured Sindarin. It had become a valuable method for Kerrianne's practice and she found she didn't mind Sindarin so much. It was a beautifully melodic language and she loved how the words shaped in her mouth.

Shortly they came upon a group of ellyn, clearly on their way back from the training grounds. The wardens were obvious, clad in grey and blues, their swords, daggers, bows, and arrows strapped to their bodies. The other ellyn appeared to be the trainees. They also were dressed in the standard blue and grey but had not yet earned the right to wear braids in their hair, and they lacked the armory of weapons that the wardens carried. Ferruel stopped to chat with one ellon, her pretty face blushing in a becoming way. Kerrianne stood off to the side, feeling awkward; she didn't know enough Sindarin yet to truly feel comfortable speaking to the group.

"Lady Kerrianne, you look resplendent this morning," An elf sidled up to her left and Kerrianne glanced up with a smile, recognizing Rumil had stopped to say hi. They had spoken a few times throughout the week and Kerrianne had been highly amused by his friendly and flirty nature. It was a wonder that he and Haldir were indeed brothers, they were so different!

"Rumil, call me Kerrianne. Or Kerri. All my friends do," Kerrianne colored lightly under the elf's gaze. He was of course good looking, as all elves were, but his playful smiles made Rumil all the more attractive. He was more lithe than his brother and while Haldir always wore an unforgivably fierce expression, Rumil was the opposite. He was rarely seen without a smile on his face. She highly enjoyed their encounters.

"It would be my honor," Rumil replied with an overdone, sweeping bow. "Come, Kerri, I will walk you to your talan. It seems my brother Orophin is monopolizing Ferruel's attention," He stated, with a dismissing motion towards the pair, who looked to be entirely too occupied with one another.

"There are _more_ of you?" Kerrianne asked, surprised to hear this. She hadn't realized the ellon in question was yet another of Haldir's brothers. Talk about hottest family ever. Kerrianne briefly wondered what their parents looked like; thinking that even among elves, Haldir's family was surely the most handsome. Rumil laughed and took the laundry basket from her grasp, ignoring her protests and drawing her attention back to his grinning face.

"Nay, just the three of us. Haldir is the oldest, then Orophin, and then I," Rumil explained as they slowly skirted around the group. Kerrianne tried to ignore the looks that the wardens and trainees gave her. Rumil noticed the color on her cheeks.

"They don't mean to stare; it's just that they are rarely treated to such beauty," Rumil stated, making Kerrianne roll her eyes.

"Right," She responded sarcastically, her disbelief clear in her voice.

"You think I mock you but I do not," Rumil paused in his stride and looked down into Kerrianne's eyes. "I find you quite lovely, Kerri," His hand raised to gently grasp one errant ringlet of her brown hair. He studied her face, a smile on his, before brushing the hair behind her ear. Kerrianne blushed even deeper, which she hadn't thought possible to do. She could see the sincerity in Rumil's eyes, though he was definitely the most flirtatious person she'd ever met, man or elf!

"Thank you," She replied, ducking her head and studying the ground as her curly hair fell forward once more and shielded her red face. Normally Kerrianne was not so bashful around the opposite sex but then again, she'd never been faced with anyone quite so handsome as the elves.

"Rumil, did you forget that we have been summoned to an audience with the Lord and Lady?" A firm voice interrupted Kerrianne's reverie. She and Rumil turned to see Haldir standing before them, a stern look upon his lovely face, his arms folded across his broad chest.

"Aye, brother, but we are not expected until this afternoon. You know that," Rumil replied, a certain glint coming to his eyes as he watched his brother's gaze casually sweep over Kerrianne, who was pretending not to notice. Haldir's mouth tightened in a frown.

"Still, there is much to be done beforehand. I cannot have you tarrying with the mortal," Kerrianne's jaw dropped at being referred to as "the mortal." She knew Haldir had a certain disdain for her, but his poor manners were really beginning to grate on her nerves.

"_Excuse_ you! _The mortal_ is standing right in front of you!" Kerrianne spat, crossing her own arms over her chest, oblivious to the effect it had on the ellon around her, their eyes suddenly drawn to her round chest that simply could not be disguised by the modest dress she wore. Haldir's eyes quickly flicked downward before resting once more on her face.

"And?" He asked, as if her reply was of no consequence to him.

"It's very rude to talk about people like they aren't present, you jerk!" Kerrianne said in a scathing tone, drawing murmurs from the few elves around that understood her speech. Haldir, for his part, appeared unaffected by her expression, aside from a tightening of his jaw. He didn't reply and instead swung his head back towards his brother, his silvery blonde hair nearly hitting Kerrianne in the face with the force of his motion. She bristled as he flat-out ignored her.

"I expect you to report early, Rumil. That is an order," Haldir stated, his voice booking no argument. He turned his back stiffly and walked away from the group at a swift pace. Kerrianne glared daggers at his back, trying not to admire his form as he stormed away from her. What a loathsome, stupid, ass of an elf!

"I daresay you are quite worth the trouble," Rumil stated to Kerrianne, laughter in his voice. She looked up at him, her puzzlement clear on her face. He took a minute to admire her large brown eyes before expanding on his statement.

"I think I'll quite enjoy your stay here, Kerri, if my brother continues to react to you in such a way," Rumil joked, a smirk playing on his lips. Kerrianne sighed; not knowing what to think of the elves. Just when she thought she was getting used to them, this type of thing happened. It was exhausting.

"Let us walk, Kerri. I find myself utterly _dying_ to get to know you," Rumil's arm curved around Kerrianne's form as he urged her forward. She was sure she'd regret it later, but Kerrianne allowed Rumil to lead her down the path towards her talan.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey dudes (and dudettes)!

Once again, a big ol' thank you to those of you who reviewed, faved, followed, etc.

I think you guys will like this one!

And don't forget that I own _absolutely nothin__'__._

Thanks for reading and keep those reviews coming in! They're a great motivator!

-ChoupetteLagerfeld

—-

Kerrianne sucked in a panicked breath as her eyes flew open. She didn't know what time it was but it was still dark in her talan as she pressed a hand to her chest and waited for her heart to stop pounding. She'd been having a fairly normal dream before it began to morph into what could only be a vision—her first since coming to Caras Galadhon. Kerrianne sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed, flinging the blankets off in the process. She shook her head as she tried to remember all the details from the vision.

She'd been back home on Earth and she'd been wearing the same tank top and cut-off shorts that she'd had on when she'd appeared in Lorien. She relaxed her mind and tried to let the rest of the vision come to her. It seemed like it was just beyond her grasp, like deep down she knew the rest of it but couldn't recall it currently. She sighed frustratedly, knowing she wouldn't remember the rest of it right now. Once she hit a brick wall like this, it wasn't worth the grief of forcing herself to try and remember. It would come to her eventually.

Kerrianne left the tiny bedroom, knowing that sleep would evade her for the rest of the night. She slipped on her sandals and decided to go for a walk. The night was warm and she wasn't likely to see anyone so she didn't bother changing out of her night gown or bothering to tame her hair. She slowly walked down the winding stairs of the large tree, trailing her hand down the smooth wooden railing, marveling that even the railing was carved with tiny leaves and vines. The elves truly strove to find and create beauty in everything.

Eventually Kerrianne's thoughts turned to her elvish friends. Ferruel had quickly become her best friend; even a better friend than any Kerrianne had on Earth. She'd been surprised to realize that she missed very few people from home. Of course she missed her mom and dad a lot. She felt terrible that they were probably worried about her, maybe even thinking the worst had happened to her. There was nothing she could do about that, though, and Kerrianne tried not to dwell on that topic. One day she'd be able to go home and whatever pain her family was going through would come to an end. At least, that's what she had to keep telling herself.

Kerrianne wandered through the paths of the city, not once coming across anyone. She knew that there were guards posted throughout the city but they didn't show themselves and she didn't seek them out. Once she'd traversed the width of the whole city (which admittedly didn't take long, for it was really more of a town) she came upon a path that she knew led to a small waterfall and swimming hole. She'd been invited to swim with Ferruel and some of the other ellith but had turned them down. As much as she _was_ becoming more comfortable around the elves, she wasn't quite ready to face their nude or nearly nude bodies (or to have hers on display). But at this time of night, Kerrianne knew the pool would be empty and she planned on taking advantage of it. She had enjoyed the bath houses immensely but she dearly missed the sensation of a shower and thought she might use the small waterfall as such.

She immediately knew her mistake as she rounded the last bend and saw the soft glow of a lamp. Someone had clearly already had the same idea and was in the water. Kerrianne stopped in her tracks as she took in the expanse of creamy, bare skin on display, the silvery hair darkened by the water, and the breadth of the shoulders that she knew could only belong to one elf. Before she could react and leave him in peace, Haldir turned around, sensing her presence.

"I'm sorry!" Kerrianne whirled around, throwing her hands over her eyes, her face absolutely on fire. "I didn't expect anyone else to be here!" Her voice was slightly muffled as she buried her face in her palms. How did they always seem to meet in these situations?

"It's alright. You couldn't have known," Haldir replied and Kerrianne thought she could hear a touch of mirth in his voice. "You may turn around. I am quite covered by the water and will not be a threat to your virtue," There was _definitely_ a smirk in his voice that time! Kerrianne reacted before she could even think and did turn to face him, her hands on her hips.

"As if _you _could threaten my virtue," Kerrianne scoffed, stepping closer to the pool despite the flutter in her belly. She was disappointed that she couldn't go for a dip. While the pool was definitely big enough for the two of them, there was no way she'd get in with him there. Besides, she already felt bad about intruding on his privacy.

"Be that as it may, I am not shy about my body. You may join me if you wish," Haldir motioned to the pool, an expression on his face that clearly said he didn't expect her take him up on the offer. Kerrianne glared at him as she stepped a little closer, quickly settling on a compromise. She slipped off her sandals and sat at the edge of the pool, careful to make sure Haldir wouldn't see up her nightgown, and draped her legs over the edge. The water was cool but not uncomfortable and Kerrianne really did wish she had the guts to actually join him. As it was, she was already blushing like crazy and didn't think she could push herself farther.

"What are you doing here this time of night?" Kerrianne asked Haldir, who had settled on the opposite edge of the pool, his piercing blue eyes glowing in the dim light from the lamp.

"Evidently the same as you planned," One of his eyebrows quirked up (an act that Kerrianne envied greatly). "I was enjoying a midnight swim," He spread his arms out along the edge of the pool and leaned back. Kerrianne tried to keep her eyes on his face and not on the sculpted muscle of his arms and chest. How it was possible for one individual to be so perfect, she had no idea.

"Why are you up at this hour?" He inquired as Kerrianne softly kicked her legs back and forth, the water swirling around her ankles. She deliberated not giving him an answer but since he'd so far been pretty congenial, decided to be honest.

"I couldn't sleep. I was having a vision and woke up in the middle of it and now I can't remember much of it at all. I think it was to do with how I got here," She shrugged, watching as Haldir pushed his wet hair back from his face and gathered it back behind his shoulder. She had the sudden urge to do it for him, the idea of scraping the wet locks back into a loose braid making her hands twitch. The elves all had such lovely hair but Haldir's was so fine and silky, it had become a slight distraction to her. She longed to tangle her hands in the long strands and let them glide through her fingers.

"Why do you say that?" Haldir asked, bringing Kerrianne's attention back to his face. With his wet hair pulled back, the chiseled line of his cheekbones and jaw was in stark relief. She really had never seen a more alluring face. It was masculine and severe but softened by full lips and intelligent eyes. It was almost painful to keep looking at him when she knew her own looks were slightly above average at best. Kerrianne dropped her gaze to her knees before replying.

"Well, I was wearing the same outfit in the vision as I had on when I came here. But more than that, I can just feel it. My visions often work like this. I'll get a general feeling or impression and have to wait for further answers. It's like I know the full vision deep down but have to wait for it to resurface," She explained, not sure if she was making any sense.

"How long have you been a seer?" Haldir asked, a note of genuine curiosity clear in his tone of voice.

"I wouldn't call myself a seer by any means. I can't divine the future. But I've had visions all my life. Generally they're just premonitions. I'll dream about something happening and a few weeks or a month later, it happens. Or I'll wish for something to happen only to forget about it until it actually takes place," Haldir looked impressed.

"It's not that amazing! I can't just wish for anything and it'll happen. It's only ever been small things, like wishing to find something I lost and later it'll just turn up out of the blue," Kerrianne explained. "It's weird and I can't really give any reason why it happens. All I know is that a lot of the women in my family have been just like me for generations,"

"Are there many people with these abilities where you come from?" Haldir asked. Kerrianne shook her head.

"No, not really. A lot of people claim to have psychic powers or to be able to see the future or do magic or whatever," Kerrianne waved her hand dismissively, knowing she was rambling but unable to stop herself. "But there aren't a lot of people who actually can. At least, not that I know of," She added.

"You quite intriguing…. for a mortal," Haldir stated, the corner of his mouth quirking up in a half-smile. Kerrianne couldn't help but grin back at him, knowing that this time, he hadn't called her a mortal as an insult.

"Hey! Enough of that 'mortal' shit," She exclaimed in false shock, kicking her foot through the water to splash him. The water flew in a spray before Haldir could react and hit him clear in the face as Kerrianne broke out into laughter. A second later he sputtered as he wiped the water away from his eyes and mouth.

"You'll pay for that, _mortal_!" Haldir darted through the water and Kerrianne scrambled to get up from the edge of the pool but couldn't move quickly enough. His hand curled around her foot and yanked her into the pool, catching Kerrianne off-guard and making her swallow a large mouthful of the water. She struggled to the surface, gasping for air and spitting the water out, coughing slightly. She glared at Haldir, who looked entirely too proud of himself.

"You jerk!" She shoved him, but he didn't budge even an inch. Instead he moved closer, edging her back against the side of the pool, his body just skimming hers. Kerrianne glanced down before she could help herself but found that she couldn't see beyond his waist in the dark water. Half of her was relieved but the other, _naughtier _half of her was strangely disappointed at the sight (or lack thereof).

"Do all humans have hair such as yours, where you come from?" Haldir's voice was just a whisper as he lifted a hand out of the water to grasp the end of a wet curl. He pulled it and let go, watching as it sprung back with a soft bounce.

"You mean is everyone's hair this insane?" Kerrianne's face heated at his proximity and the intensity of gaze. "There are plenty of people with curly hair but mine is definitely on the curliest end of that spectrum," Kerrianne explained nervously, knowing she was being awkward as hell. Never had she been this close to such an attractive (and _naked _and _wet_) man.

"It is like nothing I have ever seen," Haldir's gaze bore into hers as his hands lowered her her shoulders, holding her gently but firmly. Her own hands floundered at her sides but he either didn't notice or didn't care about her discomfort.

"Um, thank you," Kerrianne bit her lip, a shiver traveling up her spine at the look in Haldir's hooded eyes. Was it her imagination or was he leaning down towards her? No, his face was definitely coming closer!

"You're welcome," Haldir's breath ghosted over her lips and Kerrianne's eyes rose to meet his gaze again. Okay, he was most definitely leaning in! She was positively frozen in place while Haldir's larger form crowded her, his body slightly curving over hers as he bent down. He paused when their chests brushed together, the thin, soaked fabric of Kerrianne's nightgown sticking to his damp chest. She gasped as her pebbled nipples were pressed into his hot skin and his large hands gathered her ever closer, settling at the curve of her waist.

"Haldir, I really don't know about this! I mean, we don't exactly like each other, do we? We shouldn't be here together, much less _this_ close together—mmmph!" Kerrianne's rambling protests were cut short as Haldir pressed his lips firmly over hers, his hot mouth searing her with a scorching kiss.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! Thank you, thank you, thank you for all of the encouraging comments and reviews! The last month has been a tough one in school and I simply did not have very much time to write. I really appreciate your patience (I know how excruciating it can be to wait for an author to update, especially after a cliff-hanger!).

I really hope that you enjoy this chapter. Hopefully I have given you a little taste of romance here.

To clarify on something later in this chapter: I have only a basic knowledge of elven relationships and views regarding sex. This is my version of how relationships and sex will work in my story and I don't know if they fall in-line with the Tolkien universe perfectly. Please excuse if they do not and just try to enjoy how I depict them!

Thank you for reading and once again for being patient. Updates should happen quicker and more consistently once more. I apologize again for the long wait.

As you all know, I own not a thing.

Much love,

-ChoupetteLagerfeld

Kerrianne's nerves were firing non-stop as Haldir's lips moved over hers in what was certainly the hottest kiss in which she'd ever participated. His hands scorched where they wrapped around her waist, the contrast between the wet fabric of her night gown and the heat of his skin driving her into a frenzy. With a groan, Kerrianne opened her mouth for Haldir's searching tongue and wrapped her arms around his neck. She scratched her nails across the nape of his neck, combing her fingers through his wet hair while his tongue wrapped around her own and tasted her. His answering moan made Kerrianne's head swim and her mind floated as her knees went weak.

Haldir slowly backed her up against the edge of the pool, pushing his hips into hers and invading her space even more. Kerrianne gasped for breath and tilted her head back to look into Haldir's hooded eyes as his hands moved up to her face. Delicately he traced the arch of her eyebrow and the dip of her upper lip, his touch gentle and tantalizing all at once. Kerrianne shivered as she stared into the deep blue of his eyes, glowing under the moonlight. How she'd come to be in _this_ situation would definitely keep her from getting sleep in the future.

"I don't know what it is about you…" Haldir trailed off as he lowered his head to Kerrianne's neck and his hot tongue flicked over her ear lobe. Kerrianne waited for him to finish his sentence but it seemed like he had no intention to elaborate. She lost her train of thought as Haldir's tongue swiped over her neck and he started sucking on the cool skin where her neck met her shoulder.

"Haldir," Kerrianne whispered breathily, her hands trailing down his muscular back to grab hold of his hips and pull them into her. She slowly grinded her hips into his, her breathing getting heavier when she felt the evidence of his interest harden against her. That familiar burn trickled down her spine to settle deep in her stomach as Haldir's body answered her call. His hands cupped her breasts, the wet material of her gown sticking to her chest and revealing her peaked nipples.

Her mind was a whirlwind of fleeting thoughts: disbelief that she was kissing Haldir, how attracted she was to him in that moment, the fact that his skin felt so perfect against hers, and finally the fear she had both that he would stop _and_ that he would keep going. Kerrianne let Haldir take the lead; she didn't trust herself in that moment but she did trust him. Their frenzied kisses continued and Haldir's explorations of her quickly heating body few bolder. His hands touched every part of her, from the back of her knee (which he grasped as he hiked her leg up and over his hip) to the crease where her thigh met her hip (which he held with an iron grip). It was all too sensual and so, so hot. Kerrianne didn't think she'd ever been more turned on, and Haldir hadn't even ventured between her aching thighs yet.

With a quiet groan, Haldir exhaled against her shoulder and planted a kiss there before abruptly taking a half step backwards from her. He held her at arm's length, and the heat from his body quickly left Kerrianne. It was almost painful to be separated from him, especially compared to how close they'd been just a moment ago.

"We must stop," His deep voice rumbled and Kerrianne found herself moaning again, the tone of his voice only adding to her growing pleasure. She didn't respond and merely continued her caresses, stepping closer to him and bringing her hands around to slip them between their bodies, where he was hard and waiting.

"No," Haldir seized her wrists as he gazed fiercely into her eyes The aquamarine of his eyes struck her motionless.

"But why? You want to," Kerrianne replied in a whisper, wondering if she could possibly sound more desperate. Haldir's head dipped once more and he stole a kiss before she could react.

"It is not a matter of wanting or not. Elves take such things very seriously. I am not usually so hasty," He shook his head with a small frown, like he was scolding himself. Kerrianne wasn't sure how to reply but embarrassment and annoyance were emotions she was familiar with and so she focused on that.

"_You _are the one who kissed _me_," She replied, pushing him away, trying to ignore how his hot skin felt under her hands.

"And for that I apologize," He replied, looking not at all apologetic. Kerrianne felt her anger build and wrapped her arms around herself, feeling suddenly quite naked. To his credit, Haldir's eyes didn't leave her face as she struggled out of the pool, the sopping wet night gown wrapping around her legs and hindering the process. Once she was on dry land, she turned to look at him once more. He merely stood in the waist deep water, droplets of moisture clinging to his creamy skin and twinkling in the moonlight. If she weren't so annoyed with him, the image would have struck her speechless.

"Fuck you, Haldir," Kerrianne whispered scathingly, vindictively enjoying the stricken and surprised look on his face before turning around abruptly and leaving him alone in the pool.

Haldir sighed and looked up at the stars, wondering what had possessed him to kiss the mortal. He felt inexplicably drawn to her and that simply would not do. There were a million reasons why a relationship with Kerrianne would never work but Haldir could only focus on the vision of her dark eyes in the moonlight, the taste of her wet skin, and the feeling of completeness he'd had when she was in his arms. He wondered if he'd ever experience that sensation again.

—-

Kerrianne started the next day under the assumption that she'd be playing the avoidance game with Haldir but it turned out she'd worried for nothing. Haldir had returned to the border of the forest, once again taking up his duties as March Warden. Rumil had mentioned this in passing as he and Kerrianne enjoyed a stroll through the city. She, of course, didn't mention the previous night to Haldir's brother. In fact, Kerrianne didn't plan on telling anyone about her encounter with the March Warden. Not only did she not entirely understand what happened but it hadn't exactly ended well. She figured Haldir too would appreciate her silence on the matter.

Kerrianne walked slowly beside Rumil as he told her stories of his and his brothers' childhood days. She listened distractedly but her attention was truly on his older brother and the night before. Of course she hadn't slept a wink all night and had tossed and turned under her blankets. On one hand she was elated that Haldir found her attractive and other hand she was furious that he'd ended their interlude. She was also mortified at her own behavior. She'd never in her life acted as wantonly as she had last night. She'd practically begged Haldir to screw her in the pool, for Pete's sake! What the fuck was _wrong_ with her?

"….And you have not heard a single word I've said," Rumil's hand on her arm brought Kerrianne out of her thoughts. His blue eyes (so annoyingly like his older brother's) gazed sown at her in amusement.

"What has you so preoccupied?" Rumil questioned, a smirk playing on his lips. Kerrianne shook her head as she blushed slightly. No way was she coming clean with Rumil. He'd never let her live it down.

"Nothing. I'm just tired," Kerrianne tried to shrug nonchalantly. Rumil didn't look convinced.

"Would your lack of sleep have anything to do with a certain brother of mine?" He questioned, playfully elbowing her in the side. The casual gesture would have been very unusual from any other elf but Rumil was the most relaxed elf she'd encountered so far. It fit that he would be most like her human friends back home.

"Why would I lose sleep because of Orophin?" Kerrianne joked back, laughing when Rumil rolled his eyes at her. It was purely a human gesture and he had recently picked it up from her. She enjoyed the effect she was having on her new elven friends.

"Do not be purposely obtuse," Rumil nudged her again as he leaned on the railing of the bridge they were standing on. Currently, they were high above the floor of the city, wandering through the wooden pathways and bridges in the canopy of the trees. It was exhilarating and a little scary to be so high up. Kerrianne sighed, turning towards Rumil. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to ask him for a little advice.

"What are the Elven views on….. sex?" Kerrianne trailed off lamely, watching as Rumil's eyebrows rose. She blushed at his reaction.

"Why do you ask? Has an elf caught your eye?" Rumil teased, his blue eyes glinting.

"Nevermind! Forget I asked," Kerrianne quickly backtracked, too mortified to clarify her question. Rumil laughed gently at her expense.

"I only ask because you caught me off-guard. Elves rarely discuss such things with anyone other than their partner. We are very private in general. Luckily for you, I am a most liberated elf and would be happy to answer your questions!" Rumil nudged her once more, trying to put her at ease.

Kerrianne gathered her courage and tried to remind herself that she was a modern twenty-five year old woman. She had had several sexual partners before and had never been ashamed of her desires. She refused to be embarrassed of a natural, healthy sense of desire!

"In that case… I am curious about elven relationships. Do you guys have one night stands? Or…" She stopped talking because Rumil looked puzzled.

"What is a 'one night stand'?" He questioned and Kerrianne felt herself reddening at the idea of explaining the concept to the handsome elf. She steeled herself for the awkwardness ahead of her.

"It's when you hook up… I mean,_ sleep_ with someone without the prospect of a relationship. Basically you're together for the night and you might never see the other person again. It's very common where I'm from," She explained in what she hoped was the simplest way possible.

"This concept is very foreign to me. Elves do not typically engage in this sort of behavior. Sexual relationships do happen between elves but they are not common outside of marriage. It is very uncommon for elves to 'sleep' together, as you put it, and not be bonded," Rumil noticed Kerrianne's confusion and explained further.

"Bonding is basically an elven marriage. Two who have bonded cannot live without the other. It is truly for life, since elves are immortal. The bonding is soul-deep and irrevocable and it happens when two elves who love one another are _intimate_, thus the serious attitude elves have regarding sex," Suddenly it dawned on Kerrianne why Haldir had stopped her last night.

"So sleeping with an elf automatically means marriage?" Kerrianne asked, horrified. She imagined accidentally marrying an elf just by sleeping with him.

"No, not necessarily. The two must intend upon bonding together. It does not just _happen_ but elves are still very cautious about such things. A soul bond is even deeper than marriage since if one half of the bond dies, so does the other. This is also why so few elves bond with non-elves. If an elf bonds with a mortal, they will die shortly after the mortal dies. It is a great sacrifice that an elf makes when they love a mortal," Kerrianne let that information sink and felt infinitely more grateful that she and Haldir had not continued the night before. She was not ready for such a commitment and there's no way Haldir would want a relationship with a human if it was essentially a death sentence.

"Wow, I never would have dreamed that that's how elven relationships work. Where I come from, humans have so many fleeting relationships in such short life-spans. It's so different," Rumil smiled a little sadly at her.

"Do not despair if there is an elf you have set your sights on. It is rare but not unheard of for an elf and a human to be together. If love is meant to happen, it will," He comforted her.

"I wasn't asking because of any specific elf," Kerrianne bluffed, her red cheeks giving her away.

"Sure," Rumil let it go. "Come, I will escort you home," He stated, taking her hand. Kerrianne let herself be led back to her talan and didn't even question him calling it her "home."


	8. Chapter 8

Hello, all!

Thanks to all the reviewers, readers, and subscribers! I appreciate all of you. Really, I do.

I enjoyed writing this chapter and am pretty happy with it. You'll get a little background on Kerrianne and progress in the Kerrianne/Haldir relationship. Let me know what you think!

As always, I own nothing.

-Choupette Lagerfeld

—

A couple weeks later Kerrianne woke with a jolt to the darkness of her room. She gulped down the air as her eyes blinked and tried to adjust to the deep black around her. As the seconds passed, her heart slowed and she caught her breath as her eyes were able to distinguish the shapes of the objects in the room.

She'd been having such an intense dream and it took a moment for her to grasp what it had been about. Slowly, it flowed back to her and she as able to recall the dream. She'd been back home, on Earth, walking in the courtyard of her apartment building. Her mind was preoccupied with thoughts of her dead-end job and her parents' disappointment that she wasn't using her expensive degree. It had been a common topic lately and Kerrianne had been feeling the pressure to either go to grad school or start applying to jobs within her field. The problem was that she wasn't sure she even wanted to use her education degree anymore.

From high school on, Kerrianne had been encouraged by her parents to suppress her psychic abilities and to focus on getting a job in a dependable and respected field. She'd chosen art education specifically because she loved art of all sorts and could see herself teaching it to adorable little children. Then when she finally earned her degree and started her job search, the economy had tanked and all of the positions at good schools were filled. She'd taken a job as a barista just to have some income while she looked for a better position and never left.

Kerrianne actually enjoyed her job at the coffee shop. It was a very "hipster" kind of place and she fit in well, even with her "peculiarities" (as her parents referred to them). Her co-workers became her best friends and after a couple years she rose the ranks and had become a co-manager and was actually making more money than she would have been earning as a new teacher. Life was good.

Then her parents started their pressuring again and she'd become more and more anxious about the entire situation. She wanted to make them proud but she was happy for the time being. On one hand, she didn't want to do anything just to please someone else and on the other hand she knew her parents had a valid point.

That night she had decided to take a walk to clear her head and make a mental pros and cons list. As she became more and more conflicted, her anxiety rose and with her anxiety came less and less control of that small psychic part of her brain. Kerrianne could feel the pressure building inside her body and an almost static noise rang in her ears before everything went black and she couldn't recall anything else.

In the present time, Kerrianne swung her legs over the edge of the bed, suddenly revitalized with a nervous energy. This was more than a dream; it was a vision. She'd finally recalled what had happened before she'd appeared in Middle Earth. The reason she was here _had_ to be connected with her state of mind before she was so mysteriously transported. She wondered if Lady Galadriel would be awake at such an hour and debated for a minute on whether it would extremely rude of her to inquire.

With her mind made up, Kerrianne slipped into a long silky dress and tried to tame her curly into into a presentable style before giving up in frustration. The elves would just have to deal with her as is. She walked through the dark city and finally made it to the high talan where Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn lived. As she came to the winding stairs leading up to their home, a voice broke out behind and made her jump about a foot into the air.

"What are you doing here at such an hour?" Haldir's quiet yet firm timbre sounded and Kerrianne whipped around, her hand on her heart in shock. Even though she'd been living with the elves for about a month and a half, she still had not gotten used to their ability to move in absolute silence. She probably never would.

"Haldir!" Kerrianne exclaimed before she could stop herself. Of all the elves to appear out of the darkness, it just had to be him. He quirked one eyebrow and stepped slightly closer. Seeing him illuminated under the moonlight brought back memories of the pool and his naked body. Kerrianne tried to hide her blush but figured she failed. Basically nothing could escape the notice of an elf.

"Why are you here so late?" Haldir asked, crossing his arms and leaning up against a nearby tree.

"I don't see how thats any of your business," Kerrianne replied, trying not to be distracted by his firm biceps. Damn him.

"Everything that happens here is my business," He said, his eyes never wavering from her face. Yes, he most definitely had noticed her blush. Damn him _and_ the horse he rode in on.

"Fine," Kerrianne muttered with an exaggerated sigh. "I think I finally have an idea of how I got here. Or at least why," She shrugged, trying to bely her nervousness and excitement at the prospect of finally gaining some answers. Haldir didn't reply at first but merely studied her, his eyes flickering over her face and down lower. Kerrianne colored as he took her in, from her messy hair to her toe tips (and her chipped teal polish).

"And what have you discovered?" Haldir's eyes glinted in unabashed interest and Kerrianne couldn't tell if it was interest in her body or in finding out how she'd appeared in the forest and why. He was so abhorrently difficult to read.

"I think I should discuss it with the Lady Galadriel before anyone else. She might be able to help me work it out," Kerrianne stated as Haldir's eyes narrowed.

"I am not capable of such a task?" He asked, clearly not impressed with her answer. She shook her head as his arms flexed in irritation and Kerrianne's breath caught in her throat. How she loathed the effect he had on her! He gave her a knowing look and stepped closer to her, crowding her. Kerrianne half-heartedly tried to hold her ground but acquiesced after a brief second and allowed herself to be pushed back against the vine-covered wall behind her.

"You found me more than capable a short time ago," Haldir spoke into her ear as his arms caged her, one on either side of her shoulders. Kerrianne inhaled breathily, taking in the scent of the forest and leather. It was Haldir's natural scent, which she found deliciously erotic in spite of all her misgivings.

"Thats not fair. We're talking about entirely different things!" Kerrianne replied hotly, her brown eyes boring into his blue ones. He didn't answer. "Besides, you're the one who put an end to that," Kerrianne pushed against him, trying to free herself. Just when she'd finally put the night in the pool at the back of her mind, Haldir had to show up and fuck her all up. Typical stupid, infuriating elf!

"And I regretted it immediately. Do not hold it against me," Haldir whispered in her ear, catching her hands in his as he inhaled, his nose pressed against the tender, delicate skin of her neck. From anyone else, the action would have been awkward but Haldir set her on fire like no one else. She tried to be strong and not allow him so much power over her.

"Haldir, please stop," Kerrianne protested weakly as he pressed a chaste kiss into her heated skin.

"Do you really want me to stop?" Haldir asked, raising his head to look her in the eyes.

"Or do you desire something else?" She found she couldn't formulate a reply. He slowly leaned down, giving her time to protest. When she didn't, he gathered her in his arms and caught her lips with his, searing her mouth in a hot kiss. She moaned despite herself as he hugged her close. Why did this always happen? Was she so weak that she could let him take advantage of her?

"No," Kerrianne finally found her voice and protested against his lips. She turned her head away and went limp in his arms. He took the hint and backed away.

"I don't understand. You respond to my touch. I see the desire in your eyes and feel it in your body. Why turn me away when we so clearly go together?" He questioned. It was evident that he was not used to such rejection.

"Because we don't go together! You and I both know there's no future in anything for us so why toy with me?" Kerrianne exclaimed, tears forming in her eyes. She hated that she was going to cry. It's not that she was truly so upset; she was just frustrated by the situation. She knew that deep down she liked Haldir and obviously she wanted to sleep with him, but where could it lead? It had been made clear to her that humans and elves were incompatible. Frankly she didn't see why Haldir was intent on leading her on.

"Toy with you?" Haldir had the gall to actually appear insulted. "I assure you that my intentions are honorable," At this Kerrianne couldn't help but scoff as she wiped a stray tear from the corner of her eye.

"Sure. Almost fucking me in the pool was nothing if not honorable!" Kerrianne laughed hollowly and crossed her arms, not missing the way Haldir's gaze flickered to her chest. She rolled her eyes.

"Don't pretend to be so noble, Haldir. You're just like every man I've ever met. You all think with your dicks!" She smirked, though her voice held no humor. Haldir looked positively horrified at her language, Kerrianne thought, proudly.

"I am not a man, don't compare me to the human males you've trifled with in the past!" Haldir replied hotly, his nostrils flaring. Kerrianne couldn't deny that he was doubly attractive when he was pissed off.

"Are you insinuating I'm a slut? You're the one who came onto _me_, mister!" Kerrianne marched the short distance to Haldir and poked him in the chest with an accusing finger. He merely glared down at her.

"All I meant was if you had chosen your lovers carefully in the past, then _maybe _you wouldn't be overreacting _now_," He hissed out quietly, watching as Kerrianne's eyes widened in shock.

"Don't pretend to know anything about my past, you asshole!" Kerrianne spat and whipped around to head up to Galadriel's talan, intent on leaving Haldir by himself. She had no patience for him any more. She had gone only two steps when an iron grip on her arm halted her progress.

"I don't believe we were done with our discussion," Haldir said, drawing her back around to face him. Kerrianne clenched her jaw as she faced him. His stony expression stared down at her.

"I have nothing else to say," She bit out, tapping her foot impatiently. Haldir sighed and ran a hand over his face, inhaling deeply. She'd never seem so agitated before and Kerrianne took a certain satisfaction in the fact that she was the cause of his distress.

"I am sorry to have offended you. It was not my intention to do so. I have no experience with human women. You are very different from the ellith," He said in almost a pleading tone of voice.

"I don't need you to remind of how different I am from the elves. I am painfully aware," Kerrianne responded, feeling a pang in her heart at the admission. She had no hope of ever fitting in with the elves.

"Then you should understand my predicament. I wish to get to know you better but am not sure how to go about it," He answered. Kerrianne almost couldn't believe what she was hearing. The hottest, most capable, most thought-provoking elf was in front of her, telling her he wanted to get to know her better. What a night!

"Well maybe you should have just told me that instead of almost screwing me in the bathing pool," Kerrianne said, smiling slightly to show she wasn't angry. At least, not _very_ angry. She thought she saw a slight blush on his face but it may have been a trick of the moonlight.

"I'll remember that for next time," Haldir smiled back and this time it was Kerrianne's turn to blush. She smiled up at him.

"Friends?" Kerrianne asked, reaching for Haldir's hand before she could stop herself. To her delight, he didn't pull away and instead wrapped his fingers around hers.

"Friends," Haldir replied.

"March Warden? Kerrianne? What are you doing here?" Galadriel's dreamy voice floated down to them and they jumped apart from each other, like guilty school children. Kerrianne blushed and glanced at Haldir, who managed to look stoic despite the situation. How was she supposed to explain this?


	9. Chapter 9

What up, everyone? I hope you enjoy this chapter. Some important steps are taken in this chapter as Kerrianne and Haldir's fledgling relationship begins.

Let me know what you think and thanks so much for reading!

As always, I don't own anything and I make no money from this (sadly).

-ChoupetteLagerfeld

—-

"My Lady," Haldir bowed to Galadriel, his face showing no sign of discomfort. Kerrianne gaped at him, her cheeks still burning in a deep blush. How could he be so damn nonchalant all the time? They'd basically just been having a huge heart-to-heart a second ago. She sent him a quick glare when his eyes flickered over to her and to her immense displeasure she noticed the hint of a smirk on his lips. What a _jerk._

"March Warden. I was not expecting you back from the border so soon," Galadriel returned Haldir's greeting.

"There is nothing to report. All is quiet and I saw no reason to remain on watch. One of my brothers can take my place," Haldir replied. Galadriel nodded, seemingly satisfied with his answer.

"Lady Galadriel, I am sorry to bother you so late," Kerrianne interrupted and bowed her head in respect (and embarrassment). She couldn't wait a second later to speak to the Lady.

"It is no matter. I was awake, as it so happens. I assume you have something pressing to discuss or you would not be here," Galadriel motioned for Kerrianne to follow her up the steps and into the talan. Haldir, of course, took it as an invitation to follow as well.

"Yes, I had a dream. More of a vision, really, and I think it might be a clue as to why I'm here," Kerrianne explained, her heart pumping away erratically in her chest. She just knew deep down that this vision was step one to getting her home. It had to be.

"Let us sit on the balcony. I like the starlight," Galadriel made herself comfortable on a padded bench on the balcony outside. Kerrianne sat on a chair beside her and Haldir stood, his hands held behind his back and his feet apart, the epitome of a soldier. Kerrianne chose to ignore him and spoke only to Galadriel as she explained her vision and her reasoning. The three of them remained in silence for a moment after she was finished with her story.

"I see why you brought this to my attention straight away," Galadriel finally replied. "You were having a crisis of identity before you found yourself in my forest," Kerrianne nodded. She supposed Galadriel was right. "And during this time you were not in control of your emotions or your abilities. I would say the reason you are here is you yourself," Galadriel leaned back and studied Kerrianne's stunned face.

"Shouldn't that mean I can send myself back if I sent myself here?" Kerrianne asked, her voice shaking.

"I cannot say… The mind, especially one such as yours, is a mystery. Because you did not try to come here, I doubt you can _try_ to send yourself back to your home. Only time will tell," Galadriel replied, not unkindly.

"So I'm really stuck here?" Kerrianne muttered, deflated. She truly had believed that Galadriel would be able to help her get home. To have those hopes dashed was painful, to say the least.

"It appears so. For now," Galadriel didn't give her any false hopes.

"But what does all this mean? That I'm meant to be here? If I could send myself to another… _dimension_, then what else am I capable of? What the fuck am I supposed to do now? I'm never going to see my family again. I can never go _home_." Kerrianne's breath was coming faster and she could feel an anxiety attack coming on. She clutched her chest as she tried to catch her breath. Tears filled her eyes as the reality of her situation hit her square in the stomach.

"I am sorry Kerrianne but I do not have the answers you seek. You have a home and friends here among the elves. Don't lose yourself to such anguish," Galadriel reached out a hand to Kerrianne.

"No!" Kerrianne panicked and swatted Galadriel away as she jumped up from her seat. She ran from the talan and down the stairs, not listening as Galadriel called after her. Her only thought was to flee and to be alone.

She had never moved so fast in her life as her feet flew down the stairs and into the private garden near Galadriel's talan. She finally paused for breath next to a fountain, the trickling of the clear water soothing her slightly. She jumped when a hand fell upon her back but when she turned, it was only Haldir before her.

Kerrianne turned her face away from him, too embarrassed to be seen. Haldir didn't say anything but Kerrianne found his presence next to her oddly comforting. She stared down at her reflection in the water, hardly recognizing the tear-streaked face before her. The girl in the water looked pale and scared. She was a complete loss.

"What am I supposed to do now?" Kerrianne finally asked in a choked whisper, hating how defeated her own voice sounded.

"You continue surviving," Haldir answered, his clear, strong voice sounding from beside her.

"_That__'__s_ the best advice you have for me?" Kerrianne growled, whipping around to shove him, her hands smacking against his chest as she pushed him in frustration. He allowed her the abuse, not saying anything, and took a step back. Surely he wouldn't have budged unless he wanted to, and Kerrianne was painfully aware of the fact.

"Just _survive_? I don't want to survive, Haldir! I want to be happy! I want a purpose. I want to see things, to travel, to meet people. To get married and maybe even have a family one day… How am I going to do that if I'm living in the fucking forest with a bunch of elves for the rest of my life?!" Kerrianne spat out, her chest heaving in anger and a deep pain as the realization sunk in that she would never be able to fulfill all those dreams.

"I'm sorry that we _elves_ are not good enough for you. I suppose you will live in misery until the end of your days in our company," Haldir's voice was cold and his face sealed in a stone mask of disappointment. All the wind left Kerrianne's sails as she realized the implications of what she said.

"That's not what I meant. I'm sorry," Kerrianne slumped down on the edge of the fountain. New tears came to her eyes at her guilt for the harsh words she spoke to Haldir. He was only trying to help her.

"I love the elves and I'll always be grateful for everything your people have done for me. I just never expected to not go home," She sniffed, wiping her face. Haldir's stony expression softened.

"I know," He replied and sat beside her. "You know you can still do all those things you mentioned," His voice was quiet.

"Really? All of it?" Kerrianne asked.

"Yes," Haldir answered, his blue eyes burning her brown ones.

"With the elves?" Kerrianne's voice was once more a whisper. Her head was spinning at the meaning of Haldir's words. Could she really do _everything_ she'd mentioned? Even the marriage and kids part?

"Yes," He replied again. Haldir stared down at her, letting Kerrianne decide what the next move would be. She slowly edged closer and after a second of deliberation, she pushed her lips up against his in the lightest of kisses. His mouth stayed still as she kissed him but his hands curled around hers and when she pulled away, he brought her against him and she laid her head down on his shoulder.

Maybe things would be alright after all.

—-

Kerrianne woke early the next morning to a knock on her door. She had been having the sweetest dream about a certain blonde elf when she was so rudely awakened. She grumbled to herself as she threw off her covers and found her way to the door of her talan.

"Yeah?" She rubbed the sleep from her eyes as she sung open the door, not bothering to check who it was. She expected Ferruel, who she hadn't seen in the last couple days. Kerrianne was looking forward to some girl talk.

"Get dressed. I'll wait," Haldir barged past her into the talan as Kerrianne gaped and her hands clutched at the thin, wrinkled silk dress in embarrassment. The night before she had simply fallen into bed exhausted, not nothing to change into actual bedclothes. How did he _always_ manage to see her in a state of undress?

"Close the door and stop acting so modest. I saw you clothed the same way last night. Or have you forgotten?" Haldir asked, his eyebrow quirked up, silently challenging Kerrianne.

"Of course I haven't forgotten!" Kerrianne swung the door closed harder than was necessary and it snapped shut with a satisfying clap. "What are you doing here?" She asked, crossing her arms over chest, deciding then and there that she would sleep in a bra from now on.

"Last night you confided all of the things you wished to do back at your home," Haldir stated, his eyes sparkling as he studied her. Kerrianne's hair was even more disheveled than the previous night and her dress was much more translucent in the light of day. She stood her ground and tried not to appear as uncomfortable as she felt under his gaze. His interest was flattering to say the least, but her nerves were raw as it was. She couldn't deal with an oversexed (or was it undersexed?) elf at the moment.

"And?" She in turn studied Haldir. For just getting back from the border last night, he looked like he was ready to venture out again. He was clearly dressed for a venture in the forest. There was a pack slung across his chest and his bow and quiver strapped to his back. He had on soft leather boots and his beautiful blonde hair was braided back from his face. He couldn't look more like a character from a fantasy movie if he tried. Infuriatingly, it worked for him. Like _really_ worked for him.

"If you are done staring, I'd love to explain why I'm here," Haldir interrupted her thoughts, causing a blush to stain her cheeks.

"Sorry," Kerrianne replied stupidly, before she could catch herself. She could kick herself for basically admitting she'd been checking him out.

"Don't be," Haldir said cheekily with a grin. "I'm here to show you that you _can_ do everything you wish," He said, excitement clear in his eyes. Kerrianne's mind swiftly made the leap to sex, marriage, and kids and her eyes widened. Surely he wasn't here for _that._

"Go get dressed. Today you will travel with me," Haldir stated, a hint of pride in his voice.

"Really?" Kerrianne exclaimed, allowing herself to revel in the idea of a new adventure. While she had truly enjoyed living with the elves these last few weeks, she was starting to get bored with the same old every day. She longed to see something new.

"Yes. Not too far. Just to the border; but there will be many new sights for you," Haldir replied, his smile answering hers.

"Oh, thank you, Haldir!" Kerrianne crossed the room and smacked a kiss on his lips before the thought even registered in her brain. "I'll just be a minute!" She called as she scurried into her bedroom to find something to wear on her trip into the forest, completely energized by the idea of traveling with Haldir.

"Put on something practical! I can't have you traipsing through the forest in a dress," Haldir's gruff voice sounded after her and Kerrianne giggled at the idea of her kiss catching him off-guard. It was about time _she_ surprised him. She couldn't wait to see what he had in store for them.


	10. Chapter 10

Well, hi there!

I can't believe I'm updating again so quickly but I was really inspired to write this chapter (which is probably my favorite so far). Thanks to my reviewer and the couple new subscribers I got since my last update. Keep them comin'!

Let me know if there's any direction you'd like to see this story go or if there's anything I've been hinting at that you're looking forward to! I'm genuinely curious as to what my readers think of the story.

Thanks for reading.

Once again, I don't own anything.

-ChoupetteLagerfeld

—

Kerrianne was in a whirlwind as she entered the tiny bedroom of her talan. Was this…. her first date with Haldir? It had to be, she couldn't imagine what else elves would do on a date than go trudging through the woods. Although, to be fair, she'd yet to see an elf trudge anywhere. They tended to glide or float around like the ethereal creatures they were. It was infuriatingly magical.

She paused to look at her reflection in the small mirror, taking in her features. She wondered what Haldir saw when he looked at her. Her eyes were a deep, dark brown, set wide with long lashes. She had a spattering of freckles on her perpetually tan skin. Her nose upturned slightly above her mouth, which was naturally set in a slight frown. Kerrianne decided she was fairly happy with her face. She had no choice but to be, she supposed. After all, its not like she could just go out and get plastic surgery now that she lived in Middle Earth. She would just have to learn to deal with the fact that the elves would always be lovelier and more graceful than her.

Still gazing at her reflection, she focused on the main source of her frustration (at least, when it came to her insecurities). Really, though, would it kill the elves to develop a decent shampoo and conditioner? Her hair was definitely suffering since she'd left home. It was normally mildly difficult but with the right products was manageable. Now that she just had soap to use for all bathing duties, her hair was downright wild. It erupted from her scalp in brown ringlets in every direction with no hope of control. Some days Kerrianne was able to coax it into staying back with a ribbon but it generally took so much effort that she just let it go free. Her hair was probably her most distinguishing feature and was definitely the thing the elves commented on the most. Most of the comments weren't meant to be unkind but their wonder with her hair only served to remind Kerrianne of how different she was here.

Kerrianne stopped staring at herself and tore her wrinkled dress over her head as she stepped into a pair of leggings and found her bra. If she was going to be spending the day with Haldir, she definitely wanted the garment. Next she put on a pretty dusty pink tunic that had a deep v-neck but laced up with a thin suede strap. It showed enough cleavage to tease but not enough that it would scandalize the elves. She pulled on the brown leather boots over the leggings and finally stopped in the mirror again to run her fingers through her hair. It was the only thing she could do to tame it on such short notice. Kerrianne wished she had a little make up to put on but she didn't have so much as lip balm. She'd have to remember to ask Ferruel later if such a thing existed here. Kerrianne gave herself a cursory once over and decided that this was as good as she was gonna get for the time being.

"I'm ready," Kerrianne announced as she came out of the bedroom. Haldir had taken a seat at her small table and was examining some sketches Kerrianne had done over the weeks she'd been in Caras Galadhon. Thankfully charcoal and parchment seemed to be plentiful among the elves so she'd had something to occupy her downtime.

"These are quite good. You are an accomplished artist," Haldir stated as he examined a sketch Kerrianne had done of Ferruel. Of course, the elves made for beautiful subjects and she briefly entertained the idea of asking Haldir to model for her. Her cheeks burned as she pictured him in different artists poses, completely nude. It was a fascinating idea for sure. Haldir quirked an eye brow at her.

"Why do you blush?" He asked, standing from the table and coming to rest in front of her. Kerrianne was beginning to feel more comfortable around him but he was still so intimidating.

"No reason," She answered quickly. "Shouldn't we get a move on? We're wasting daylight," Kerrianne motioned to the door and Haldir gave her one more funny glance before shaking his head with a small smile.

"If you insist," Haldir led the way out of the talan and Kerrianne trailed behind slightly, excited about their outing.

—-

The first part of their walk into the forest was a little awkward but eventually they settled into a comfortable companionship. Haldir quietly pointed out different things like a type of flower that only grew in Lothlorien or an animal track that only the keen eyes of an elf would spot. Kerrianne took in every detail in wonder. While she had grown up in a fairly small town and was familiar with the woods, Lothlorien was like nothing she'd ever seen before. The woods were at once peaceful but seemed hum with an undercurrent of energy. And she had arguably the best guide there was for her outing.

Haldir clearly knew the forest like the back of his hand. He seemed to know instinctually where to place each step and never once faltered. Kerrianne, conversely, seemed to trip over every possible tree root and rock. She would have fallen flat on her face if Haldir hadn't reached out a hand to catch her on several occasions. She felt stupid each time, like a clumsy kid, but Haldir never teased her about it. Plus, Kerrianne was beginning to suspect that he used every time she tripped as an excuse to move a little closer and hold her a little longer. It was almost like a game they played. Just as she was thinking this thought with a little grin, her foot slipped on a slick, moss-covered rock and she fell face first towards the ground.

Quicker than she could call out, Haldir was there hauling her back to her feet and drawing her towards him at the same time. He pulled her against his chest, the top her head barely reaching his shoulder. She glanced up at him, and he down at her as his fingers brushed her unruly hair away from her face.

"I'm beginning to wonder if you are doing this on purpose. No human could possibly be so clumsy," He chuckled softly as Kerrianne's jaw dropped open in shock.

"I am not!" She insisted. "Besides, not _every one_ can be damn light on their feet!," She grumbled.

"If you say so," Haldir acquiesced, a smile on his beautiful face. "Come, there is a river nearby where we can rest and you won't have to worry about disgracing yourself," He told her, playfully.

"Hmmph," Kerrianne allowed herself to be led through the trees and down a small hill to a riverbank. It was a slow-moving river and they sat down at the water's edge. Haldir took off his pack and laid his bow aside but Kerrianne noticed that he kept it within reach and still wore his quiver full of arrows.

"So what is your impression of Lothlorien?" He asked, dipping the water skein they'd depleted into the clear water to refill it. Kerrianne watched him, admiring how the muscles in his arms and back moved under his tunic. Now she couldn't get the thought of him modeling for her out of her head.

"It's beautiful. And very different from my home," She replied, lounging back in the grass on the bank.

"How so?" Haldir asked, coming to recline next to her. Kerrianne closed her eyes and laid back, enjoying the shaft of sunlight that beamed down on her through the trees. She thought she could lay there with Haldir all day.

"Well, it's so untouched, for one. Even in parts of the world where there aren't so many people, there are still signs of civilizations and pollution nearly everywhere. Here it's just so clean and pure and relaxing," She explained.

"Yes, Lothlorien is the most beautiful place on Middle Earth, but not all of Middle Earth is this way," Haldir stated. Kerrianne reopened her eyes and looked at Haldir. He was half-lying on his side with his head propped up in his hand. His clear blue eyes were gazing at her so intently.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Well, there are places in Middle Earth that have become dark and corrupted over time. They are far from here but they exist," He explained.

"What do you mean corrupted? Like with pollution?" She asked, and from his quizzical look, she assumed the elves had no word like 'pollution.' "Pollution is like destroying the earth with trash. It ruins the soil and just generally looks bad and kills the animals and habitats. It's a huge problem where I'm from,"

"Hmm, no not like that. Though I have seen the dead earth and it is a terrible thing to witness. No, I mean like it's been corrupted by evil slowly over many, many years. It blackens the earth and kills all the living things. It is an awful thing to behold," Haldir told her, a hush to his voice that she'd never heard before.

"And you've been to these places?" Kerrianne asked, almost afraid of the answer. She somehow was disquieted by the idea of Haldir witnessing such a thing. She wished she could shield him from something so obviously upsetting to him.

"Once, long ago, before I was March Warden. I rode to one of these places for war. I cannot describe what it felt like to be in a place devoid of life and happiness," He answered her and the look on his face just about broke her heart. She reached out a hand and laid it upon his cheek, his sun-warmed skin soft under her fingers.

"I'm sorry," She whispered, not knowing what else she could say. She couldn't imagine such a thing, much less Haldir riding to war. Just the thought was like a vice grip to her heart. She didn't want to think him as a soldier.

"It is nothing you need to apologize for. It was long ago and I put it out of my head most times. Let us discuss something happier, like how lovely you look today," Haldir smiled gently as Kerrianne found herself blushing.

"Stop. I do not. You didn't give me very much time to get ready and I couldn't fix my hair at all," She stated, nervously reaching her hands up to smooth down her curls. All that did was add more frizz.

"You do. Do not argue with the March Warden," He mock scolded her. "Besides your hair is one of my favorite things about you," Kerrianne blushed even deeper but didn't say anything. "As well as your dark eyes and your small hands. In fact I find every part of you agreeable," Haldir rained compliments down on her as Kerrianne let out a laugh.

"You better stop before I get a big head!" She joked. At his confused look, she explained what she meant. "Like my ego will get out of control?" More blank looks from him. "Okay… um, my opinion of myself will increase too much if you keep saying such nice things about me," A look of understanding came over his face.

"Ah, so that is what you meant that one say in the seamstress' talan. I had always wondered," Kerrianne was puzzled for a moment before she remembered the snide remark she'd made about Haldir getting a big head. She put her hands over her face as she groaned.

"That was not my finest moment! If it's any consolation, I think your head is great. Lovely, even," She offered, embarrassed at her previous actions. Her friends had always warned her about putting her foot in her mouth.

"And what other parts of me do you find _lovely_?" Haldir asked, his tone teasing. Kerrianne blushed but boldly decided to follow through.

"Well, your eyes are the most captivating I've ever seen. And I've fantasized about running my fingers through your hair. I've never seen hair so soft and smooth before. Generally speaking, I think all of you is pretty fantastic," Her face was positively burning but Haldir's reaction was worth it. There was the tiniest hint of a blush on his cheeks but he was smiling at her.

"Do go on," He motioned, clearly expecting her to stop out of embarrassment.

"Well, from what I saw and _felt_ that night, I don't think I'd be disappointed with a single inch of you," Kerrianne whispered huskily, figuring she may as well go big or go home. "In fact, I was hoping…" At this point she reached up to trail her fingers delicately across Haldir's chest. "That maybe you might model for me sometime. I think you'd make a _very_ compelling subject," She finished, glancing at him coyly through her lashes.

"Is that so?" Haldir whispered back, leaning down ever closer. Kerrianne was struck speechless at this point and could only nod as he drew her into a light kiss. She groaned lightly as he cupped the back of her head in his hand and rolled his body so it was hovering over hers. The only thing she could think was how_ right_ he felt and how comfortable she was in that moment. Slowly, Haldir kissed her, resting his one hand behind her head while the other trailed into her hair, down her neck, and skimmed her shoulders in a caress. It was entirely innocent as far as kisses went but the excitement came from being with Haldir. He was attentive, respectful, and in control but still managed get her motor runnin'.

"I think that could be arranged," Haldir's voice broke into her thoughts as he whispered heavily into her ear while placing small kisses on the side of her neck.

"What could be arranged?" Kerrianne asked, shoving her hands into his hair and marveling once more at the smooth texture. She could feel him smile against her neck before he spoke again.

"Modeling for you. I imagine you could convince me," He stated playfully before biting her skin lightly, making Kerrianne moan. She ran her hands down his back before lightly slapping his behind. His head jerked up in surprise and he looked at her with one eyebrow raised.

"Really? No joke?" Kerrianne asked.

"Yes, really. I have never been an artists' model before and I am always open to new experiences," He replied. Kerrianne couldn't tell if he was purposely speaking in innuendos or not, but at that point she didn't care. She'd basically gotten him to agree to being naked around her for an extended period of time. If that wasn't a cause for celebration, she didn't know what was.

"You've got yourself a deal, mister," She smiled and kissed him again.

"You have to do something for me in return," He said and she wondered what it could possibly be.

"What?"

"Don't take any other ellyn as models," He said and she could tell he was serious.

"Only if you don't model nude for anyone else," She replied, cheekily. His eyebrows rose at the statement but his face relaxed into a smile a second later.

"I promise," His tone was solemn and Kerrianne knew deep down that he was promising more than just not modeling for anyone else. They'd just taken a serious step together and the fluttering in her tummy made her think she wouldn't regret it.


	11. Chapter 11

Hello all you beautiful people!

A huge, huge thank you to my lovely reviewers! You guys rock and really give me the motivation to write. I appreciate the time you take to write me a little note. It's super encouraging, seriously.

As for this chapter, I'm afraid it's not as exciting as the previous one. Sorry! But some necessary things happen in this chapter. Gotta keep the drama going after all!

Thanks for reading and as always, I don't own anything! I'm basically living in a _van_ down by the _river_! (JOKES, guys, jokes)

-ChoupetteLagerfeld

—

When Kerrianne and Haldir walked into the large open-air pavilion together later that night, more than a few heads turned in their direction. While they made no indication that they were together (_Were_ they together? Kerrianne wondered, in a haze), it seemed that word had travelled of their spending the whole day together. Kerrianne blushed but kept her head held high as Haldir led her a table that already seated his brothers. His hand pressed gently but firmly into her lower back as he guided her and Kerrianne knew no one missed that detail. She was proud to be beside Haldir but was not a fan of all the stares that followed their every move.

"How are you this evening, Kerri?" Rumil immediately asked with a smirk as she and Haldir settled at the table and helped themselves to the food.

"Fine. How are you?" Kerrianne tried to sound as nonchalant as possible as she filled her bowl with some sort of veggie soup. She'd quickly adjusted to the elves' mostly vegetarian diet but damn she missed some homemade chicken noodle!

"Not nearly as good as the two of you, I can assure you," Rumil smirked as Kerrianne's cheeks heated but she didn't bat an eye as she turned to Orophin and inquired about his day. He, being much a more mature and courteous elf than his younger brother, quickly picked up the conversation. Haldir glared over Kerrianne's head at his younger brother, who just shrugged with a guilty grin as if to say 'You can't blame for having fun, right?' (Of course Haldir could and frequently _did_ blame anyone under his charge for having fun).

"I see the rumor mill has already started," Haldir murmured quietly to Rumil, glad that Orophin was distracting Kerrianne at the moment.

"It has never stopped where you are concerned, dear brother," Rumil grinned again as he shoveled food into his mouth. Despite every elf having an innate grace, Rumil somehow still managed to look like any young man in his 20's with an appetite. It was a true feat to deny such natural elegance. Haldir frowned at his brother, knowing that what he said was true. Save for Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn, he was just about as high-profile as elves got in Lothlorien. There was bound to be some whispering about himself and the newcomer (especially since Kerrianne was mortal. It was practically a scandal, if he was being honest with himself).

"You will have to tread lightly, brother. Kerrianne and this _situation_ should be handled with the utmost respect and finesse," Rumil said lowly, in a rare moment of absolute seriousness. Haldir's eyebrows rose at his brother's tone.

"I'm aware," He answered, a bit haughtily. "I think I can handle my own private life, little brother," Haldir growled, offended that Rumil would think him anything less than respectful of Kerrianne.

"Well at least you admit a private life exists!" Rumil laughed loudly as he slapped Haldir on the back in one of those "manly congratulatory" gestures that seemed to cross space and time. Kerrianne wondered what the two had been discussing as Rumil excused himself from the table and swaggered out of the pavilion, looking quite pleased.

"What was_ that _all about?" Kerrianne asked Haldir.

"Nothing. Just my brother being himself," Haldir answered cryptically as he dropped a quick, chaste kiss to her forehead. It was over and done with before she even knew it was happening but Kerrianne's jaw dropped anyway. It was one thing to rendezvous in the woods but it was entirely something else to so openly show affection in public.

"Eat up. Tomorrow we have another adventure. Meet me at the training grounds after your midday meal," He ordered, smiling at Kerrianne's still-shocked face. He strode away from the table to clear his dirty bowl, laughing inwardly at Kerrianne's expression. He loved how honest she was with her feelings. He had never met someone more expressive and easy to read.

"Haldir!" Kerrianne stood from the table and called after him. His head was not the only one to turn as she called across the pavilion. His brow rose in question and Kerrianne's stomach flipped a little at the expression. Was it possible he knew what that did to her? Because the clenching in her thighs was getting pretty hard to ignore, dammit.

"What are we doing tomorrow?" She called, with a smile, hoping to embarrass him a just a little by being so loud and brazen. To her shock and slight glee he merely smirked suggestively and told her:

"Wait and see, mortal," Then he strode away, his long hair swishing behind him. Her knees felt weak so Kerrianne lowered herself back into her seat with a small thump. She glanced up to see a sea of faces, most with looks of beguile and interest, staring back at her. Swallowing a lump in her throat, she turned once more towards Orophin, who had watched the entire exchange in amused silence.

"Good luck," He intoned as he rose from his seat, giving her a gentle pat on the shoulder that she supposed was meant to be reassuring. It was not.

—

"I wouldn't pay her any mind," Ferruel said softly to Kerrianne the next morning as they were, once again, doing their washing in the river along with a few other elves. For the entire morning, Kerrianne had been on the receiving end of a quite a few glares and thinly veiled comments from some of the ellith. The lovely Anariel in particular had been throwing some scathing looks her way.

"I don't see what the big deal is. It's not like I'm trying to steal anyone's man," Kerrianne grumbled, scrubbing her tunic so hard that Ferruel had to stop her from wearing a hole through it. Though, she _was_ curious about the whole Anariel/Haldir thing. Just a few weeks ago, Anariel had been in charge of Haldir's laundry (which, according to the elves, was _very_ telling). She wanted to know what had happened between them but had so far been too shy to ask Haldir. She figured it was a non-issue if he was showing interest in herself. Haldir didn't strike Kerrianne as the type of guy to two-time someone, after all.

"It can be…. difficult to see an ellon with a human woman. It's unusual to be sure and the elves are not known for embracing change," Ferruel responded kindly.

"Whatever. It's not like Haldir and I are married. I wish everyone would just settle down. He and I can do whatever we want; we're both adults. It's our choice and no one else's." Kerrianne snapped, tossing another garment in the river with a slap and soaping it up. When Ferruel didn't respond, she looked up to see her friend frowning.

"What?"

"Well, it's just that it has been some time since Haldir has openly courted anyone. In fact, I cannot myself remember a time when he was with just one elleth," Ferruel paused in thought.

"Great, just what I wanted to hear," Kerrianne muttered. Suddenly she was not looking forward to seeing Haldir later. Her good mood had been ruined by the curious glances and downright rudeness of some of the elves.

"I apologize. You misunderstand me. What I meant to say is that Haldir has never shown anyone the kind of affection he showed you yesterday," Kerrianne paused, letting what Ferruel said sink in.

"But all he did was kiss my forehead! It's not like we _fucked_ right in front of everyone," Ferruel blushed at Kerrianne's language, to her immense amusement.

"Still, such behavior from Haldir is cause for conversation. He would not show his interest in you so openly unless he was serious. Kerrianne, Haldir is not the kind of ellon to flirt for no reason. Everyone knows this and with you being a human, it is inevitable that there will be talk," Ferruel was patient in explaining the situation to her but Kerrianne was still losing her patience.

"I just wish everyone would mind their own business," She snarled, her cheeks heating once more as she caught Anariel and her friends whispering amongst themselves again.

"We elves pretend to be above such things but the truth is we love idle talk as much as anyone else," Ferruel smiled, putting Kerrianne a little bit at ease.

"Sometimes it's like I never left home," Kerrianne let herself smile back as she tried to relax. She'd dealt with way bigger bitches back home and if the elves wanted to be petty, they'd better _bring it_ because Kerrianne could hold her own.

—-

Kerrianne paused in hanging her laundry when she heard a knock on her talan door. She sighed as she walked back across her balcony (or flet, as the elves called it) and through the small main room to answer the door. She hoped she wasn't late to meet Haldir. She supposed she may have lost track of time as she was hanging her clothes. She'd been thinking about what Ferruel had said and implied. She wondered just how serious Haldir was taking their new relationship. And she wondered how she seriously she _wanted_ him to take it. Her thoughts were a mess. When she swung open the door and met the eyes of a stranger, all her jumbled thoughts left her brain.

"Yes?" Kerrianne asked the elleth, noting that she was one of several that she'd seen with Anariel. The pretty elleth merely studied her for a moment before responding.

"I really don't see it," The elleth responded with a sign. She dragged her pretty blonde hair back over her shoulder.

"See what?" Kerrianne asked through gritted teeth. She had an inkling where this conversation was going.

"I simply don't see why Haldir should prefer _you_ to Anariel," The elf answered, a satisfied smirk upon her lovely face when Kerrianne stared blankly back at her.

"I have no idea either. I'll be sure to ask him when I see him later," Kerrianne replied, her tone implying she'd be doing more than "seeing him." The elleth glared back at her. "And you can tell Anariel to do her own dirty work next time. If she wants information or to_ intimidate_ me, she should have probably sent some more worthy of my time,"

"Don't come around here bothering me again, bitch," Kerrianne slammed her door closed with a satisfying smack. She thought she'd handled that pretty well but she was positively seething inside. Fuck those bitches if they thought they could intimidate _her_! After all, she'd been the one to survive American high school. She listened as the elleth on the other side of her door gave a frustrated huff before presumably leaving (even when angry, the elves didn't stomp anywhere).

It was times like these that she particularly missed being home among her human friends. They would definitely have had some ideas on how to deal with Anariel and her stupid friends. As it was, she supposed she'd have to negotiate the elvish social system on her own. It was not something she was particularly looking forward to.


End file.
